


Хогвартс лучше знает

by cruisedirector, nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Room of Requirement, Teacher Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Угадайте, кто стал новым профессором Зельеварения в Хогвартсе? И угадайте, куда он отправился за помощью?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hogwarts Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120595) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector), [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/pseuds/Dementordelta). 



> Спасибо за бетинг замечательной Maryn.

— Всё пройдёт хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Невилл Лонгботтом.

— Всё пройдёт ужасно, — Гарри Поттер поймал себя на том, что нервно проводит ладонью по волосам, приводя их в беспорядок. И это после того, как он потратил пятнадцать минут, пытаясь придать им приличный вид. Тот факт, что Невилл явно считал, что его нужно успокаивать, заставил Гарри лишь ещё сильнее нервничать. Ему стало любопытно, как Невилл себя чувствовал в свой самый первый день, стоя перед классом в Хогвартсе. Тот Невилл, которого Гарри помнил учеником, пришёл бы от этого в ужас, но Гарри было трудно соотнести мальчика, неспособного управлять своей метлой, с этим мужчиной, так уверенно и естественно выглядящего в своей преподавательской мантии и стоящего сейчас рядом с Гарри, глядя на него с чем-то, похожим на жалость.

Правда, когда профессор Лонгботтом начал преподавать в Хогвартсе, он не был самым знаменитым волшебником в мире (хоть и приобрёл определённую известность благодаря своей роли в победе над Волдемортом). А вот за Гарри Поттером будут следить все: ученики, преподаватели, родители, Министерство магии, «Ежедневный Пророк», и, особенно — директриса, которая и убедила Гарри занять эту должность. Чем она только думала, когда предложила ему преподавать Зельеварение? И чем думал он сам, когда согласился?

Гарри тихо вздохнул. Эта нарастающая паника возникла как будто из ниоткуда. Ещё вчера вечером, впервые сидя в Большом зале за преподавательским столом и улыбаясь в ответ на поздравления, последовавшие, когда Макгонагалл представила его в качестве нового Мастера зелий, он был вполне счастлив. Возвращение в Хогвартс казалось приездом домой: даже после пяти лет проживания на Гриммо двенадцать — сперва вдвоём с Роном, а потом, когда Рон с Гермионой поженились, в одиночестве, Гарри всё равно думал об особняке Блэков, как о доме Сириуса.

Поскольку Невилл стал деканом Гриффиндора — одним из самых молодых деканов в истории Хогвартса — Гарри получил кабинет и спальню на верхушке Северной башни, в комнатах, во время его учёбы занимаемых профессором Трелони. Идти оттуда через весь замок к кабинету Зельеварения в подземельях пришлось бы долго, если бы Гарри не обнаружил за камином потайной проход. Без удушающей жары от неизменно горящего очага, как это было во времена Трелони, комнаты оказались вполне приятными благодаря своей уединённости и потрясающему виду на территорию замка.

Так почему Гарри переживал из-за предстоящей встречи с полным классом первогодок? Ему доводилось выступать перед Визенгамотом, Отделом магических игр и спорта, и даже Советом управляющих Хогвартса. Как же глупо, что перспектива войти в класс, и вызвать у учеников интерес к зельям, казалась ему непосильной задачей. Хотя сам Гарри весьма посредственно справлялся с Зельеварением до тех пор, пока не нашёл записки Принца-Полукровки, он помнил всё, что выучил в этом самом кабинете, намного лучше чего бы то ни было из уроков Трансфигурации или Чар. Было бы абсурдно считать, будто он по-прежнему стремился доказать что-то Северусу Снейпу — тот был мёртв уже больше шести лет.

Что не объясняло, почему в лекционных записках Гарри фигурировали околдовывание разума, затуманивание чувств и закупоривание смерти. Насчёт последнего, кстати, Снейп всё равно ошибался. Когда Волдеморт решил его убить, он — как и сам Гарри — не смог сделать ничего, чтобы этому помешать.

— Начни с того, что продемонстрируй им что-то весёленькое, вместо того чтобы просто говорить, — предложил Невилл. — Такие занятия всегда самые лучшие. Помнишь Локхарта с пикси?

Гарри потрясённо на него уставился. Если Невилл считал то занятие «весёленьким», то он изменился даже больше, чем Гарри предполагал.

— Думаю, я мог бы начать с зелья Забывчивости… Тогда, если всё пройдёт плохо, я могу сказать ученикам его выпить, — вздохнул он.

Невилл расхохотался, и Гарри понял, что тот счёл это шуткой. Он смущённо улыбнулся.

Невилл похлопал его по плечу.

— Послушай, просто представь, что ты снова перед Отрядом Дамблдора. У тебя тогда здорово получалось. Когда я рассказал Макгонагалл…

— Ты рассказал директрисе? — переспросил Гарри, отворачиваясь от бесполезного зеркала.

— Ага. Ну, я знал, что ты немного… — он прочистил горло, после чего дипломатично закончил: — В свободном плавании.

Пожалуй, Гарри действительно не знал, чем себя занять. Аврорская стажировка перестала казаться ему такой привлекательной после того, как он провёл год в бегах и в тренировках с целью победить Тёмного Лорда.

— Значит, если всё пойдёт через жопу…

— Не говори «жопа», — быстро вставил Невилл. — Или «задница», или что угодно, чего ты не стал бы произносить перед детьми. Если начнёшь следить за своими словами в нерабочее время, у тебя будет меньше соблазна ляпнуть что-то такое в классе. Потому что, поверь мне, тебе захочется что-то такое сказать, — он ободряюще улыбнулся. — И ничего ты не испортишь. До тех пор, пока ученики будут уходить с твоего занятия, зная больше, чем когда они на него пришли, ты — успешный преподаватель. Взгляни на это с другой стороны: они у тебя точно научатся большему, чем мы у Снейпа.

— Я многому научился у Снейпа, — выпалил Гарри, чувствуя странную обиду и возмущение.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты не будешь так их запугивать, что они начнут со страху всё портить, — поправился Невилл.

* * *  
Стоя перед своим кабинетом в подземельях, Гарри задавался вопросом, как Снейпу это удавалось: утро за утром выглядеть так грозно, словно он мог справляться с драконами (или недоумками), даже если ему привяжут его волшебную палочку за спину — и продолжать при этом вколачивать в юные черепушки знания по зельеварению.

А к концу дня Гарри искренне недоумевал, как Снейпу удавалось пережить объединённые занятия Слизерина с Гриффиндором. Это было всё, о чём он думал, пока карабкался по ступенькам обратно в свою башню. Даже с потайной лестницей он мысленно проклинал невозможность аппарирования и подумывал припрятать где-то метлу, чтобы подниматься и спускаться по бесконечным каменным ступенькам на ней.

Стоило ему только рухнуть в своё кресло и призвать пуфик для ног, как в дверь кто-то постучал. Застонав, Гарри поплёлся открывать. Он наполовину ожидал, что это Невилл решил узнать, как всё прошло.

— Директор!

— Минерва, — поправила та, протягивая ему бутылку бренди. — Пожалуйста. В свой первый день преподавания я чуть не превратила первокурсника в чайную ложку. И это вовсе не было случайностью. Меня остановила исключительно перспектива предстать потом перед моим бывшим преподавателем Трансфигурации.

Гарри посторонился, приглашая её войти.

— Дамблдор? — предположил он наугад, принимая бутылку и доставая два бокала, пока Макгонагалл устраивалась в кресле. Налив две порции виски, он присел на диванчике напротив. Директриса кивнула. — Вы до сих пор по нему скучаете?

— Каждый день, — они легко чокнулись в молчаливом тосте. — Хотя бывают и такие дни, когда мне хочется собственноручно его прикончить за то, через что он заставил пройти дорогого Северуса.

— Дорогого Северуса? — переспросил Гарри, пытаясь соотнести строгого и ожесточённого мужчину с чьим-либо «дорогим».

Макгонагалл улыбнулась поверх своего бокала.

— Он не любит, когда я его так называю, — призналась она.

Гарри успел сделать всего глоток бренди и не настолько устал, чтобы не обратить внимания на теперешнее время в её фразе.

— Он… не любит? — возможно, несколько более эмоционально, чем намеревался, спросил он.

Макгонагалл грустно улыбнулась.

— Я имела в виду его портрет.

Сглотнув разочарование, о котором он даже не подозревал до тех пор, пока его рот не наполнился горечью, Гарри снова опустился на диван.

— Я и не знал, что у Снейпа был портрет.

Макгонагалл кивнула.

— Маленький. Он у меня в кабинете.

— Я бы хотел как-нибудь с ним пообщаться. Мне бы пригодились его советы, учитывая, что я теперь преподаю Зельеварение.

Он почувствовал на себе взгляд директрисы.

— Когда ты был учеником, Северус нечасто оказывался тем, к кому ты обращался за советом.

— Когда я был учеником, я и не знал его по-настоящему. А вы? — Гарри не намеревался занимать оборонительную позицию, но отчётливо расслышал в своём голове досаду. — Когда я сказал вам, что он убил Дамблдора, вы мне поверили.

Он покосился на Макгонагалл, ожидая, что та будет возмущена его тоном, но вместо этого она выглядела лишь огорчённой.

— Вы правы, мистер Поттер. Я его толком не знала, хотя он много лет был моим коллегой, которого я считала и своим другом. Если бы я только знала… — она замолчала, чтобы слегка откашляться.

— Не «мистер Поттер», — напомнил Гарри, когда она не стала продолжать. — Вы же не ожидаете, что я стану называть вас по имени, если вы сами будете так ко мне обращаться?

— Ты прав, Гарри, — она слабо улыбнулась.

— Так что, вы разрешите мне поговорить с портретом Снейпа?

Её улыбка исчезла.

— Ты же знаешь, каким Северус может быть, — ответила Макгонагалл, уклончиво отводя взгляд. — Возможно, он и был человеком Дамблдора, но он всё равно… сложен в общении.

— Если от меня ожидается, что я смогу справиться с полным классом недовольных третьекурсников, думаю, я уж как-нибудь выдержу общение с ворчливым портретом, — Гарри прервался, задумавшись, что Снейп мог сказать о нём Макгонагалл. — Он знает, что я здесь? И что я преподаю Зелья?

— Знает.

Гарри показалось, что она сдерживалась, чтобы не улыбнуться.

— Он сказал, что это было ошибкой, — предположил он.

— Не совсем, — Макгонагалл поджала губы. — Но мне кажется, что с моей стороны было бы ошибкой позволить тебе поговорить с портретом Северуса без его разрешения. Правда, я подозреваю, что он скажет тебе то же, что и я: тебе не нужны советы, как быть эффективным преподавателем. Что тебе нужно, так это больше опыта и крепкий ночной сон, — коротко кивнув, она встала. — Я и так заняла слишком много твоего вечернего времени.

— И я этому рад. Думаю, василиск напугал бы меня меньше, чем целый класс рейвенкловцев, закатывающих после моих слов глаза.

Вернув ему пустой бокал, Макгонагалл снова улыбнулась.

— Ты всегда был изобретательным учеником. Не сомневаюсь, что ты найдёшь оригинальные способы справиться с любыми трудностями, которые могут тебе встретиться в твоей роли преподавателя, — она шагнула к двери. — А кроме того, ты же спас Хогвартс. Уверена, что сам замок захочет помочь тебе добиться успеха.

Это было несколько пугающей перспективой. Забравшись позже вечером в постель, Гарри отчётливо почувствовал — как раньше бывало только во время полётов на метле, когда воздушные потоки казались ему живыми существами — окружающие его камни. «Забавная штука магия», — сонно подумал он, потому что почти слышал сквозь эти каменные стены эхо учеников, призраков и, возможно, одного или двух бывших директоров. Если замок действительно хотел, чтобы Гарри добился успеха, то не больше, чем он сам хотел доказать, что способен на что-то ещё, кроме разрушения и жестокости.

Если бы Гарри полностью бодрствовал, то, наверное, почувствовал бы себя глупо. А так, уже закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в сон, он вдруг понял, что еле слышно шепчет: «Помоги».

* * *  
Его второй день преподавания оказался ещё хуже первого. Гарри подозревал, что класс «С.О.В.А.» просто делал ему поблажки, а его ученики уровня «Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.» уже и так знали о зельях больше кого угодно, за исключением Принца-Полукровки. Вытерпев ужин в Большом зале, всё, о чём Гарри мог думать — это о перспективе долго-долго карабкаться вверх по лестнице, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты. Возможно, он мог бы трансфигурировать в бренди немного воды из ванной.

Однако прежде чем он успел добраться до башенной лестницы, он услышал издевательский голос Пивза.

— Ляля-первогодка далеко от дома — и не заплатила пошлину.

— Я д-думала, что моё общежитие там, — ответил дрожащий голосок. Гарри свернул в ту сторону, пока голосок продолжал: — Скажите, а разве вы не призрак?

Застонав, Гарри ускорил шаги.

— Призрак?! — порыв ветра пронёсся по коридору как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри подошёл и встал позади ребёнка. — Меня ещё никогда так не оскорбляли! То есть, вообще-то, оскорбляли, но не с тех пор, как эти Уизли отсюда убрались.

— Пивз! — окликнул Гарри, делая знак первогодке — девчушке, которую, если он правильно помнил, распределили в Хаффлпафф — отойти к нему за спину.

— Помогите, — с побелевшим лицом прошептала та.

— Ты слышал, как эта мелкая паффка меня назвала? — возмутился Пивз, как будто у него были все основания считать себя пострадавшей стороной.

— Приставай к кому-то своего роста, — процедил Гарри, с некоторым беспокойством следя за кружащейся шляпой-котелком. Затем он повернулся к ученице: — Возвращайся в общежитие, — и махнул палочкой в нужном направлении.

— Здесь нет никого моего роста, Потти, — захихикал Пивз. Гарри учуял первую навозную бомбу прежде, чем та в него угодила, и уничтожил её в тот самый миг, когда из шляпы вылетела новая. Уворачиваясь от бомб, он пустился в погоню за Пивзом через два коридора и лестничный пролёт, чтобы проглотить ругательство (которое Невилл наверняка не одобрил бы), когда ступеньки начали двигаться. К тому времени, как лестница замерла, Пивз уже скрылся из виду.

Несколько мгновений Гарри переводил дух, после чего с удивлением понял, что стоит перед гобеленом с Варнавой Спятившим, прямо напротив Выручай-комнаты. Отсюда не было видно никаких следов повреждений от некогда бушевавшего внутри Адского пламени. Гарри стало любопытно, удалось ли замку восстановить комнату, или он её попросту запечатал.

Эта мысль напомнила ему об уверенном заявлении Макгонагалл, будто сам Хогвартс хотел, чтобы Гарри добился успеха. Могло ли быть такое, что это замок его сюда привёл?

И если так — что Гарри, по его мнению, было нужно?

«Настоящий Мастер зелий», — грустно подумал Гарри, тут же живо представив себе Снейпа. Не тот последний кошмарный образ умирающего человека, но Снейпа тех времён, когда Гарри был одного возраста с первогодкой, которую только что отправил в общежитие. Гарри пришло в голову попросить комнату — если та ещё работала — показать ему портрет, к которому его отказалась пустить директриса. А потом он просиял, придумав кое-что ещё лучше.

Он трижды прошёлся взад-вперед у каменной стены.

— Мне нужен учебник по продвинутому Зельеварению Принца-Полукровки, — повторял он с каждым заходом.

В стене появилась дверь — точно так же, как это всегда происходило, когда Гарри собирал здесь тайные встречи Отряда Дамблдора. Он нервно шагнул внутрь, надеясь, что Выручай-комната не таила на него зла за проклятие, устроившее здесь пожар во время его последнего визита.

Если Адское пламя и нанесло какие-то необратимые повреждения, Гарри не видел никаких их следов. Сейчас комната трансформировалась не в то огромное захламленное помещение, в котором он спрятал свой учебник Зельеварения, но в лабораторию — минимум вдвое больше той, где Гарри преподавал в подземельях.

На рабочем столе, над непонятно откуда берущимся огнём, что-то побулькивало в колбах и пробирках. Из установленного посреди комнаты здоровенного котла поднимался сладковатый пар. Вдоль одной из стен виднелся гигантский открытый шкаф с десятками ёмкостей с разными ингредиентами.

Возле стола у дальней стены, держа в одной руке нечто похожее на хвост какого-то животного, а в другой — волшебную палочку, стоял Северус Снейп. Он выглядел не таким молодым и сальноволосым, как в самую первую их встречу, но и не таким старым и измождённым, как когда Волдеморт его прикончил. Гарри задумался, не отреагировала ли в итоге комната на его невысказанное желание увидеться с портретом Снейпа.

Даже зная, что этого не могло происходить на самом деле — это больше напоминало взгляд в зеркало Еиналеж, чем встречу с живым и здоровым Северусом Снейпом — Гарри во всей своей жизни редко был так рад кого-то увидеть.

Глаза Снейпа расширились. Он положил на стол свой неизвестный малоаппетитный ингредиент, и уставился на Гарри с чем-то, очень близким к ярости во взгляде.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — рявкнул он.

Комнате явно удалось скопировать характер Снейпа. Гарри поневоле улыбнулся.

— Я мог бы задать вам тот же вопрос. Я всего лишь хотел увидеть ваш учебник Зельеварения.

Какую-то секунду Снейп выглядел озадаченным, после чего выражение его лица сделалось торжествующим.

— Ты имеешь в виду ворованный учебник, позволивший тебе выучить мои изобретения и поразить Слагхорна своими второсортными навыками, — припечатал он. — Боюсь, что у меня для тебя плохие новости, Поттер. Эта книга была уничтожена, когда ты спровоцировал Крэбба на вызов Адского пламени.

— Спровоцировал?! — запротестовал Гарри, вопреки всему начав злиться, но заставив себя успокоиться. Это ведь был ненастоящий Снейп. Это была всего лишь попытка Выручай-комнаты воссоздать то, чего Гарри ожидал. Если книги больше не существовало, это объясняло присутствие здесь Снейпа: не в силах дать учебник Принца-Полукровки, комната вместо этого предложила самого Принца-Полукровку.

Возможно, Выручай-комната всё-таки затаила на Гарри некоторую обиду за Адское пламя.

— Послушайте, — снова начал Гарри. — Не знаю, насколько хорошо вы осведомлены о событиях в Хогвартсе…

— Если ты спрашиваешь, известно ли мне, что директор, судя по всему, выжила из ума и поставила тебя преподавать Зелья, то мой ответ «Достаточно хорошо».

Гарри слегка задумался: это его воображаемая версия Снейпа считала, что Макгонагалл могла выжить из ума — или сам замок Хогвартс? Он сглотнул.

— Я пришёл сюда за вашей помощью, — сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не так отчаянно, как он себя чувствовал.

Снейп скривился, словно унюхал что-то неприятное в одном из котлов.

— Меня уже давно перестало заботить, нужна ли тебе моя помощь, — заявил он, снова поворачиваясь к полоске меха, которая с одинаковым успехом могла быть как хвостом, так и довольно мохнатой змеёй.

Гнев Гарри достиг апогея. Комната не имела права сначала завести его сюда, а потом не дать того, в чём он нуждался. Только не после того, как она создала настолько идеальную иллюзию.

— Послушайте…

— Это ты послушай, Поттер. Ты никогда не станешь настолько хорош в зельеварении, как я, или даже как Слагхорн — хотя не то чтобы это был такой уж высокий уровень. Так что с тем же успехом ты можешь упаковать свои маленькие мётлы и полететь играть лорда Великодушного где-то ещё, — отозвался Снейп, бегло взглянув на него поверх стола и сделав пренебрежительный «кышкающий» жест рукой.

— Лорда... — у Гарри было такое ощущение, что у него из ушей повалил дым — хотя он и не пил никакого Бодроперечного. — Я пытаюсь попросить вас о помощи! — взревел он, запоздало понимая, что повышать голос, наверное, было не самым лучшим способом донести свою просьбу. Обуздав свой гнев (и почему только Снейп, даже в этой выдуманной форме, умудрялся так его разозлить?), Гарри вцепился в стол. — Я знаю, что никогда не стану настолько хорош в зельях, как вы или Слагхорн. Я всего лишь хочу не быть в них настолько ужасным, как сейчас.

Снейп сузил глаза, словно хотел скрыть, что обращает на Гарри хоть какое-то внимание.

— Тебе стоило подумать об этом перед тем, как приезжать сюда преподавать, — заметил он тоном, который у него, наверное, считался рассудительным. Гарри снова почувствовал вспышку злости, только на этот раз направленную на себя самого.

— Боги, да какой в этом толк? Это, наверное, показатель того, насколько я кошмарен в зельях — что даже спрашиваю совета у иллюзии, — оттолкнув стол от себя, он развернулся и зашагал к выходу.

— О чём это ты? — выпалил ему вдогонку Снейп, явно слишком заинтересовавшись, чтобы позволить Гарри драматически уйти. Комната даже это скопировала точно.

Гарри взмахнул рукой в сторону лаборатории, под завязку набитой всем необходимым для приготовления зелий, включая одного очень реалистичного Мастера.

— Вы — иллюзия, созданная Выручай-комнатой, — объяснил он, испытывая от своего объяснения толику мрачного удовольствия. Может, Снейп и не хотел с ним работать, но это не значило, что Гарри должен был дружелюбно с ним соглашаться. Он мотнул головой в направлении двери. — Я попросил у комнаты ваш учебник, чтобы воспользоваться его помощью. Макгонагалл наплела мне этой чуши о том, что замок якобы хочет мне помочь...

Любопытство у Снейпа на лице сменилось лёгким весельем.

— И ты ей поверил?

Гарри закатил глаза. К этому времени замок успел поиздеваться над ним уже дважды: сначала, когда заманил его сюда, и теперь — когда Снейп озвучил тот факт, что Гарри одурачили.

— Ну, если бы вы не были настолько упрямой иллюзией, это могло бы сработать.

Снейп выпрямил спину и нахмурился.

— Поттер, я не более иллюзорен, чем ты.

— Точно, — саркастично ответил Гарри. — Вы настоящий и всё это, — он обвёл рукой превосходно оснащённую лабораторию зельеварения, — настоящее. И вы можете в любой момент спуститься на ужин в Большой зал или начать преподавать зелья — если только захотите.

— С чего бы мне хотеть тратить впустую ещё больше своего времени, причём в обществе раздражающих и неблагодарных учеников? Почему ты хочешь их учить?

— Мне нравится преподавать, — Гарри хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало не так оборонительно — особенно теперь, когда он знал, что данная конкретная версия Снейпа не понимала, чем на самом деле является. Если подумать, наверное, Выручай-комнате не было никакого смысла создавать Снейпа, который бы знал, что за её стенами он мёртв. Во-первых, он бы тогда, скорее всего, сделался ещё раздражительнее, чем обычно, а во-вторых, Снейп с философскими взглядами на собственную ненастоящесть был бы уже не тем Снейпом, которого Гарри помнил.

Недовольная гримаса Снейпа выглядела вполне настоящей.

— Тебе нравится преподавать, и поэтому ты счёл подходящим выбором давать ученикам посредственное образование в Зельеварении? — возмутился он.

— Лично я бы не выбрал Зельеварение, но для Защиты от Тёмных искусств вакансии не было. — Несколько лет назад Макгонагалл уговорила занять этот пост Эльфиаса Дожа и, хотя Невилл считал, что того нельзя было назвать лучшим преподавателем в истории ЗоТИ, по сравнению с Гилдероем Локхартом Дож был несомненным прогрессом. — Вы же знаете, что пока тут находилась Амбридж, я учил защите от Пожирателей Смерти своих друзей. И, думаю, у меня довольно хорошо получалось. Но ученики уровня «Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.», наверное, знают о зельях больше меня.

— Несомненно, — согласился Снейп, хотя теперь в его голосе слышалось меньше яда, чем ранее. — Над чем они у тебя сейчас работают?


	2. Глава 2

— Мы разобрали Умиротворяющий бальзам, — отозвался Гарри, краснея, потому что его попытки сварить это зелье на занятиях у Снейпа были катастрофическими. — Я думал взяться за Феликс Фелицис...

— Ты что, с ума сошёл? — перебил его Снейп. — Нельзя давать ученикам в руки Феликс Фелицис. Оно опаснее Амортенции… и стабильно используется с целью лишиться девственности.

— Учеником я как-то выиграл у Слагхорна флакон с Феликс Фелицис, но всё равно потом годами оставался девственником, — не подумав, выпалил Гарри. Снейп удивлённо вскинул брови, а затем ухмыльнулся. — Это я к тому, что ученики способны научиться ответственности, — Гарри снова покраснел, подумав о карте Мародёров и мантии-невидимке, надёжно спрятанных в его комнате на верхушке башни. — А чему вы учили студентов уровня «Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.»?

Снейп помрачнел.

— Зачем тебе мнение иллюзии? 

Гарри от души пожалел, что сказал Снейпу о его ненастоящести.

— Я был зол, когда это сказал. Разумеется, я хотел бы узнать ваше мнение.

Снейп бодро выпалил перечень зелий и скривился, когда Гарри попросил повторить, чтобы он мог это записать. 

— Ты удосужился хотя бы каплю времени что-то поизучать, прежде чем ухватиться за эту должность? — проворчал Снейп, пока Гарри торопливо строчил по пергаменту одолженным пером.

— Ну-у… — промямлил Гарри, косясь на поверхность рабочего стола.

— Я так и думал, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди, задев угол стола краем мантии. Это движение, такое знакомое по многочисленным занятиям Зельеварения, что-то в Гарри всколыхнуло. Не воспоминание, а нечто иное. Какое-то мгновение он не мог сообразить, в чём дело, а потом его осенило: раньше у Снейпа на шее не было этих полос слегка вздувшейся кожи — шрамов, которые зажили, но из-за своей магической природы (Гарри никогда толком не понимал, как это работало) не могли исчезнуть полностью. 

Комната всё продумала. Ну, или замок — Гарри не настолько хорошо разбирался в теоретической магии, чтобы понимать такие тонкости. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, что хоть кто-то достоверно знал, как работала Выручай-комната.

— Но мне хватило ума сообразить попросить о помощи вас… ну или хотя бы ваш учебник, — парировал Гарри, впервые за много дней воспряв духом. Его хандра, усталость и разочарование от первых дней преподавания схлынули без следа, хотя Гарри и подозревал, что они незамедлительно вернутся, когда ему придётся снова карабкаться в Северную башню.

— Это твой единственный рассудительный поступок за всё время, что ты начал здесь работать, — отозвался Снейп, заглядывая в его список с противоположного конца стола. — Ты неправильно написал «асфодель».

Прищурившись над своим краденым листиком, Гарри зачеркнул лишнюю букву. 

— Откуда вы знаете, что я делал с тех пор, как начал здесь работать? — спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить последнее названное Снейпом зелье. 

— Не только у тебя бывают постпрандиальные беседы с директрисой за бокалом бренди, — как для иллюзии, Снейп выглядел на редкость самодовольно. Гарри удивлённо поднял голову, озадаченный тем, что портрет — или кем там Снейп являлся — мог пить бренди. — Постпрандиальный, — презрительно скривившись, объяснил Снейп, — означает после…(1)

— Я знаю, что это означает! — рявкнул Гарри. — Почему вы следите за тем, как я справляюсь, когда вы сами могли бы преподавать в десять раз лучше?

— В двадцать, — поправил Снейп. — И я за тобой не слежу — просто от меня не зависит, какие темы некоторые люди считают уместными для послеобеденных разговоров, — он махнул рукой в направлении почти законченного плана занятий Гарри. — Я же тебе уже говорил, твои дела меня ни капли не волнуют. Если ты хочешь тратить свою жизнь впустую на…

— А откуда же вы тогда знаете, что я трачу свою жизнь впустую? — спросил Гарри, почёсывая подбородок кончиком пера. 

Снейп смерил его мрачным взглядом.

— У меня есть и другие занятия, знаешь ли, — фыркнул он. 

— Ха! Например? — выпалил Гарри, на секунду забыв, что ему вряд ли стоит злить свой единственный источник помощи с Зельеварением.

— Некоторые из нас двинулись дальше, — заметил Снейп. 

Гарри почувствовал, что бледнеет. Как это было похоже на Снейпа — что его иллюзия намекала на него же покойника. Правда, поскольку этот Снейп не верил, что является иллюзией, возможно, он не понимал, что на самом деле мёртв. Следуя импульсу, Гарри протянул руку и взял его за запястье. 

На ощупь Снейп казался очень даже живым. Даже сквозь мантию Гарри чувствовал тепло его тела. Как и движение его мышц — потому что Снейп напрягся. Но не стал пытаться стряхнуть руку Гарри, хоть и проследовал взглядом от его пальцев к лицу.

— Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь, Поттер?

— Пытаюсь проверить, у вас есть пульс или вы такой же бессердечный, как и всегда, — было нелепо говорить такое иллюзии, но Снейп ощущался таким реальным... И приятным на ощупь — Гарри чувствовал абсурдный восторг от этого прикосновения. Ему пришло в голову, что, возможно, Снейп был прав, когда предположил, будто он свихнулся. Потому что он испытывал соблазн…

И тут Гарри сделал нечто однозначно сумасшедшее. Он потянул Снейпа за руку, подтягивая к себе через стол, и, наклонившись, поцеловал.

Снейп издал короткий удивлённый звук, но оказался настолько шокирован, что даже не стал вырываться. Когда Гарри открыл глаза — по-прежнему прижимаясь губами к губам Снейпа — сквозь линзы своих очков он увидел его слегка искажённое (из-за настолько близкого расстояния) изумлённое лицо. Гарри медленно шагнул назад, позволив своей руке упасть.

— Ты с ума сошёл, — пробормотал Снейп. Он звучал слишком поражённым, чтобы швырнуть в Гарри каким-то проклятием (чего тот отчасти ожидал, хотя точно и не знал, насколько серьёзный вред могли нанести волшебникам творения Выручай-комнаты).

Губы Снейпа оказались мягче, чем Гарри себе представлял (а он их себе представлял? Ох, чёрт — представлял!)... и сладковатыми на вкус — возможно, из-за той штуки, которая испускала сладкий пар в котле посреди комнаты. Гарри подумалось, что Снейп, наверное, прав, потому что главная мысль у него в голове, вытесняющая все остальные, была не о том, как ему сейчас должно быть стыдно, и не о том, что ему стоит провериться в Святого Мунго — но о том, что ему очень хотелось поцеловать Снейпа снова.

— Поттер? — потребовал Снейп тоном, яснее ясного заявляющим «Объяснись немедленно». 

— Я… чёрт... извините, — выдавил Гарри. У него хватило ума схватить со стола список зелий, прежде чем сбежать, и он чувствовал у себя на спине взгляд Снейпа всё то время, пока нёсся к двери, а затем и в коридор, под гобелен с Варнавой Спятившим. 

«Как это подходяще», — мрачно подумал Гарри, расхаживая перед Выручай-комнатой и изо всех сил желая: «Пожалуйста, пусть Снейп не рассказывает Макгонагалл, что я его поцеловал». Если конечно, этот фантомный Снейп действительно пил с ней бренди. 

Он не посмел снова вернуться в Комнату — не уверенный, что не вытворит что-то ещё более глупое. Трясущимися руками он сунул в карман список для уроков Зельеварения…

«Стоп. С каких это пор созданные Выручай-комнатой вещи стало возможным из неё выносить?» 

«Возможно, магия Комнаты сделала исключение для пергамента и чернил, — размышлял Гарри, начав свой долгий подъём в башню. — Или, может, кто-то оснастил Комнату настоящим пергаментом — на случай, если пришедшего туда за помощью осенит гениальная идея, которую понадобится записать. Или, возможно, после Адского пламени магия Выручай-комнаты изменилась».

Если так, означало ли это, что Комната действительно могла создать Снейпа, способного совершать все те действия, о которых он говорил? Снейпа, способного пойти поесть в Большой зал или войти в кабинет Зельеварения? Снейпа, который был почти настоящим?.

«Нет», — сказал себе Гарри. Надеяться на такое было ещё безумнее, чем поцеловать Снейпа. Ему стоило просто признать, что он выставил себя полным идиотом и, наверное, настроил против себя единственного человека — пусть и иллюзию — который мог помочь ему с преподаванием. 

Он похлопал себя по карману с пергаментом, чувствуя его успокаивающие очертания. До сих пор на месте. Так что, даже если всё было ненастоящим, это ни на что не влияло. Гарри вытащил пергамент, чтобы убедиться, что написанные на нём слова не исчезли и не превратились в санскрит или ещё какой-нибудь секретный шифр, известный только настоящему Мастеру зелий Хогвартса. К его облегчению, список совсем не изменился, так что Гарри спрятал его обратно в карман.

  


* * *

Хотя этой ночью Гарри едва удалось поспать и на следующий день он ещё сильнее нервничал, предложенный Снейпом урок по Вечным эликсирам прошёл с шестикурсниками довольно удачно. Несмотря на предупреждения Снейпа, Гарри решил начать своё занятие с учениками уровня «Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.» с Феликс Фелицис. Надеясь, что если хоть кому-то из них удастся сварить его правильно, возможно, в процессе проверки Гарри заполучит достаточно удачи, чтобы увереннее себя чувствовать в качестве преподавателя. На занятии был неловкий момент, когда какой-то ученик спросил, доводилось ли самому Гарри когда-нибудь приготовить Феликс Фелицис (чего ему делать не доводилось) — но он рассказал, как получил флакон этого зелья от профессора Слагхорна в награду за великолепно сваренный Глоток Живой Смерти — и такой ответ учеников, похоже, устроил. 

День шёл бы вполне хорошо, если бы один шутник-гриффиндорец не облил своим Раздувающим раствором четверых других второкурсников. После чего Гарри выяснил, что в шкафу не осталось готового Уменьшающего зелья. В результате ему пришлось обратиться за помощью к мадам Помфри, и к тому времени, как отправленный в лазарет слизеринец вернулся в класс, о происшествии уже знала вся школа.

— Да со всеми такое случается, — сочувственно сообщил ему Невилл после ужина, когда они с Гарри выходили из Большого зала. — В мой первый год преподавания меня прямо посреди лекции о безопасности цапнула зубастая герань, и я заорал. Со временем учишься над собой смеяться, — Гарри без труда представил себе описанную ситуацию, но она совсем не показалась ему смешной. — Кстати, ты выглядишь так, словно тебе не помешало бы хорошенько посмеяться, — продолжил Невилл. — Ты будто сам не свой с тех пор, как сюда приехал. Скучаешь по Джинни? 

Гарри удивлённо на него посмотрел. Они с Джинни расстались больше года назад и, хотя периодически общались, до сих пор чувствовали себя при этом неловко. 

— Не в качестве девушки, — честно ответил Гарри. И сделал глубокий вдох. — Невилл, я гей, — он ещё никогда не признавался в этом вслух кому-то из своих старых друзей, хотя Гермиона догадалась сама, да и все Уизли тоже уже знали.

— О, — отозвался Невилл таким тоном, словно Гарри признался во внезапном интересе к соревнованиям по игре в плюй-камни. — Ну, в этом случае — скучаешь по кому-то ещё? 

— Я ни с кем не встречался, когда поехал в Хогвартс. Даже желания такого не возникало, честно говоря, — как ни абсурдно, Гарри вдруг подумал о Снейпе. Тот их поцелуй стал первым случаем за много месяцев, когда ему по-настоящему захотелось повторения.

Макгонагалл поджидала их у подножья лестницы, так что улизнуть от неё не представлялось возможным — хоть Гарри и пытался всеми силами её избегать со времён вышеупомянутого поцелуя.

— Я слышала, ты довольно популярен у шестикурсников, — обратилась она к Гарри. 

— С их стороны мило так говорить. 

Она слегка поджала губы? Мерлин, неужели Снейп ей рассказал? Гарри вспомнил слова Снейпа, что директриса поддразнивала Гарри своим предположением, будто замок мог захотеть ему помочь. После такого он уж точно не собирался просить её увидеться с портретом Снейпа у неё в кабинете.

— Если вам нужна помощь, мистер Поттер, не стесняйтесь о ней попросить, — Гарри точно не знал, имела ли Макгонагалл в виду свою собственную помощь или помощь от замка, но коротко кивнул и сбежал так быстро, как только смог.

Замок, похоже, совершенно не стремился ему помочь. Как только Гарри шагнул на ведущую к секретному проходу в башню лестницу, та пришла в движение. И доставила его на противоположную сторону — к коридору на шестом этаже.

Идя вперёд, Гарри вытащил из кармана помятый лист пергамента со своими пометками от разговора со Снейпом. Ну, по крайней мере, он знал, что ему завтра делать с четвёртым и пятым курсом. Может, ему стоило проснуться пораньше и посмотреть на квиддичную тренировку Гриффиндора? Это должно было поднять ему настроение.

Гарри поднял голову, ожидая увидеть поблизости вход в башню — но вместо этого обнаружил перед собой знакомый гобелен. Варнава, чёрт бы его побрал, Спятивший. Гарри дико заозирался по сторонам. Да, он стоял перед гладкой и цельной стеной Выручай-комнаты.

Оказывается, замок всё ещё хотел ему «помочь».

— Ну хорошо, скажи, что мне, по-твоему, нужно, — стена оставалась сплошной. — Ладно, ладно, — вздохнул Гарри, вспомнив о необходимом для входа ритуале. — Будь по-твоему. 

Он трижды прошёлся вдоль стены, мысленно сосредотачиваясь на том, что ему нужно — хотя и сам точно не знал, чем это должно было быть, по мнению замка. Когда он остановился, у него слегка кружилась голова, но стена упрямо оставалась цельной.

— Послушай, — Гарри раздражённо ткнул пальцем в непреклонный камень, — у меня сегодня выдался по-настоящему мерзкий день. Точнее, вообще-то, у меня выдалась по-настоящему мерзкая неделя. И вдобавок ко всему, в свой последний визит я так зацеловал Северуса Снейпа, что он, наверное, будет ждать меня на том свете, чтобы хорошенько проклясть, когда я наконец-то скопычусь. Так что тебе совсем необязательно...

Стена перед ним расступилась.

Вздохнув, Гарри шагнул вперёд. Комната выглядела точно так же, как когда он отсюда уходил — за исключением того, что теперь Снейп сидел за столом, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Когда за Гарри закрылась дверь, он поднял голову. И застонал.

— Как ты умудряешься продолжать сюда попадать? — оглядевшись, Снейп отыскал свою палочку у себя на столе и несколько раз ей встряхнул, словно проверяя на наличие неисправностей. — Я специально настроил защитные чары, чтобы они тебя не пропускали. 

— Поверьте, я хочу здесь находиться не больше, чем этого хотите вы — но замок что-то…

Снейп скривился.

— Ты по-прежнему в это веришь? Ученики что, так быстро свели тебя с ума? — он фыркнул. — Даже профессора по Тёмным искусствам держались дольше. 

— Технически, это Защита от Тёмных искусств, — заметил Гарри.

— Поттер… — начал было Снейп, но потряс головой. — Ты уверен, что не являешься иллюзией? — он неопределённо повёл рукой у себя над головой. — Разве я не заслужил тихий вечер у себя дома без настойчивых расспросов и... — он пошевелил пальцами в области своего рта, несомненно подразумевая тот злосчастный поцелуй, — ...нападения на меня случайных посетителей. 

— О, мне это нравится! — с жаром выпалил Гарри. — Как будто у вас никогда не мелькало мыслей со мной пообжиматься! — брови Снейпа вскинулись практически к самой линии его волос. — Я заметил, что вы не пытались отодвинуться.

— Я пытался определить степень твоего безумия, — засопел Снейп.

— И я знаю, что вы ничего не сказали Макгонагалл, потому что она не потребовала моего увольнения. Значит, на ваш взгляд я не безнадёжен?

Снейп красочно закатил глаза.

— Может, объяснишь, почему ты… — он снова прожестикулировал в направлении своего рта. 

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Из любопытства.

На мгновение у Снейпа во взгляде промелькнул ужас, после чего черты его лица сложились в знакомую презрительную гримасу.

— А. Я неимоверно рад, что смог помочь тебе с твоими попытками развеять эти остаточные сомнения насчёт твоих сексуальных предпочтений. 

— Что?! Нет! — Гарри уселся на стул напротив, чего никогда не делал по собственной инициативе, будучи студентом. — Я знаю, что я гей, — вчера вечером он попытался более-менее трезво проанализировать, что сподвигло его на такой импульсивный — и, по правде говоря, глупый — поступок, как поцеловать Северуса Снейпа. И пришёл к единственному выводу, что Выручай-комната предоставила ему шанс, которого у него никогда не было в реальности. Гарри лишь надеялся, что иллюзия не могла оторвать ему яйца заклинанием. — Это было любопытство по поводу вас, — признался он. — Вы бы никогда не позволили мне этого сделать, пока я был учеником. 

— Поттер, позволь тебе напомнить, что я не позволял тебе проделывать это и сейчас, когда ты стал условным подобием преподавателя, — отозвался Снейп, по-видимому, простившись с надеждой выгнать Гарри из своей лаборатории.

— Вы не пытались меня остановить, — заметил Гарри.

— Мне было… любопытно, — Гарри только собрался ухмыльнуться, как Снейп продолжил, — по-прежнему ли ты такой самонадеянный, как в свою бытность учеником. 

Хотя первым инстинктом Гарри было запротестовать, победила честность: по крайней мере внутренне, он признавал, что, пожалуй, его можно было назвать немного самонадеянным. Поэтому он сменил тему разговора.

— Я попробовал со своими учениками Зачаровывающие эликсиры, и нам удалось не взорвать замок.

Снейп подозрительно сузил глаза, но не стал настаивать на возвращении к теме самонадеянности Гарри во времена его учёбы.

— За исключением Лонгботтома, даже самые непроходимо-глупые ученики этой школы способны следовать простым инструкциям. Даже если оные исходят от тебя.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть от настолько нетипичного для Снейпа утверждения.

Тот пожал плечами:

— Разумеется, при достаточно устрашающих угрозах.

Гарри ничуть не сомневался, что Снейп не шутил — но всё равно рассмеялся.

— Какого рода угрозах? — поинтересовался он. 

— Уж конечно, такой изобретательный и любознательный ум, как твой, сможет что-то придумать, — отозвался Снейп. 

— Они меня не боятся — так, как мы все боялись… — ответная ухмылка Снейпа была практически невыносимой. Гарри вздохнул. — Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы они меня боялись. Я просто не хочу, чтобы они совсем распускались у меня на уроках. 

— Хочешь сказать, что твоей природной самонадеянности и репутации Избранного недостаточно? 

Похоже, Снейп не собирался так легко отпустить эту тему.

— Я теперь не такой самонадеянный, как раньше, — попытался Гарри. — А кроме того, Малфой вёл себя в десятки раз самонадеяннее, но он вам нравился. 

Внушительный нос Снейпа сморщился от отвращения.

— Как тебе известно, у меня были веские причины сделать так, чтобы он мне доверял. И не думаю, что он мог перестать вести себя так же высокомерно, как его родители. А ещё он был лучшим учеником Слизерина на всём твоём потоке — даже ты должен это признать. 

— С радостью, как только мы оба признаем, что Гермиона была лучшей ученицей _всего_ моего потока, — сделав паузу, Гарри дождался, пока Снейп пусть и не кивнёт, но слегка наклонит голову. После чего продолжил: — В любом случае, с учениками моя репутация Избранного скорее мешает, чем помогает. Вы же знаете, как оно, когда ты молод: ты считаешь, что знаешь больше всех и что достижения знаменитостей, скорее всего, преувеличены, — он припомнил собственное скептическое отношение к Локхарту и Фаджу. А ведь пока его нынешние ученики были ещё детьми, фото Гарри мелькало в «Ежедневном Пророке» даже чаще, чем фото министра магии. 

— Это потому, что когда речь заходит о знаменитостях, их достижения почти всегда преувеличены, — весьма самодовольно заметил Снейп. — Уж тебе-то это наверняка известно лучше всех. 

— Вы предельно ясно дали мне это понять, когда мне было одиннадцать лет, — отрезал Гарри. Казалось просто нереальным вести со Снейпом этот разговор. Гарри приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что это не настоящий человек, а всего лишь нечто, в чём, по мнению Выручай-комнаты, Гарри нуждался. Настоящий Снейп был давно мёртв. Гарри собственными глазами видел, как он умер.

Воображаемый Снейп, сидящий на другом конце стола, скрестил руки на груди и строго на него взглянул.

— Что бы я ни думал о твоей самонадеянности, у меня были причины считать, что ты полностью соответствовал своей репутации Избранного. Но ты так и не сказал мне, почему меня должно волновать, станешь ли ты самым худшим профессором Зельеварения, когда-либо стоявшим перед классом в Хогвартсе.

Гарри счёл хорошим знаком, что Снейп не сказал, что он уже являлся самым худшим профессором Зельеварения, когда-либо стоявшим перед классом в Хогвартсе.

— Я всегда говорю ученикам, что всему научился от вас, — сообщил он. 

— Из украденного у меня учебника, — уточнил Снейп.

— Не только из него. В свой самый первый день я даже процитировал ваши слова о том, что зелья могут затуманить чувства и околдовать разум, — Гарри почувствовал, как его щёки потеплели. — Я делал всё, что мог, чтобы о вас помнили. Тогда, после битвы, я рассказал Министерству, что вы... 

— Чтобы обо мне помнили? — Снейп выглядел так, словно собирался расхохотаться. — Ах да, точно. Ты же считаешь, что я — иллюзия. Так какая иллюзии разница, будет ли ещё одно поколение учеников питать какое-то уважение к его преподаванию, или нет?

Несомненно, Снейп являлся одной из самых логичных и убедительных иллюзий, которых Гарри только приходилось... воображать. Он лишь недоумевал, почему Хогвартс решил, будто после утомительного дня преподавания ему нужно именно это.

— Ну ладно. Тогда… помогите мне, потому что моя мать не хотела бы, чтобы я стал самым худшим профессором Зельеварения, когда-либо стоявшим перед классом в Хогвартсе, — заявил Гарри.

Снейп поджал губы, а его глаза округлились.

— Я больше ничего не должен твоей матери, — выплюнул он. 

Немного не та реакция, на которую Гарри рассчитывал. Он понимал, что подобное требование могло Снейпа разозлить, но ожидал услышать, что он недостоин талантов Лили.

— Я думал, что моя мама вам нравилась, — сказал Гарри. — Точнее, вообще-то я думал, что вы были в неё влюблены.

«Вот теперь, — подумал он, — Снейп меня, наверное, отсюда вышвырнет». 

Но если недавний ответ Снейпа его удивил, Гарри пришёл в полное замешательство, когда Снейп расхохотался.

— Влюблён! В своё время мы с ней дружили. Когда были детьми. Но она перестала со мной разговаривать примерно тогда же, когда выяснила, что я точно такой же гей, как и ты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Постпрандиальный (от лат. «prandium» — «поздний завтрак, обед») — возникающий/происходящий после еды.


	3. Глава 3

Снейп определённо пытался вывести Гарри из равновесия, что было довольно коварным поступком, как для иллюзии. Гарри решил противопоставить его бахвальству свою уверенность.

— Вы были развиты не по годам, не так ли? — парировал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выглядеть удивлённым столь откровенным признанием. — Я о себе это понял, уже когда закончил школу, — не совсем правда, но правда, как и зельеварение, была сложной штукой. Гарри скрестил руки на груди, слишком поздно сообразив, что невольно скопировал позу Снейпа — но поменять её, не выглядя при этом по-идиотски, уже не получилось бы.

Ему стоило догадаться, что Снейп так и дожидался повода к нему прицепиться.

— Что, никаких подростковых влюблённостей в профессоров-мужчин? — знающая ухмылка Снейпа оказалась настолько невыносимой, что Гарри без труда смог солгать.

— Нет.

— Ха! — Снейп опустил руки — похоже, исключительно для того, чтобы обвиняюще нацелить на Гарри палец. — Да ты только что не исписывал все свои тетради надписями «Мистер плюс мистер Принц-Полукровка». Я удивлён, что ты не начал пририсовывать сверкающие сердечки над буквами «i» в эссе по Зельеварению.

— Ха! — фыркнул Гарри, на этот раз совершенно сознательно его имитируя. — Вы что, думаете, будто я был в вас влюблён? — он протянул последнее слово так, словно это было самым смехотворным предположением на свете.

— Да если бы я хоть раз тебя поцеловал… — начал Снейп, ткнув своим пальцем Гарри в плечо.

— Настолько высокого о себе мнения? — парировал Гарри, когда Снейп на секунду заколебался, покосившись на его рот в той манере, которая сводила Гарри с ума во время их занятий по окклюменции. В той самой манере, которая заставляла Гарри думать, будто Снейп хочет его поцеловать.

— Вовсе нет, — прошипел Снейп. Но он продолжал смотреть на рот Гарри, правда, теперь с таким видом, будто пытался отговорить себя от идеи его поцеловать. И Гарри не мог обвинить Снейпа в этом вслух, потому что тогда получилось бы, что он первый начал о подобном думать. А потом Гарри и сам уставился на рот Снейпа, что было явным доказательством того, насколько вся эта ситуация его запутывала — потому что Гарри начал думать, что, возможно, для этого замок его сюда и привёл.

Потому что, поскольку Снейп был иллюзией, это ведь не считалось, верно?

Гарри решил свою дилемму, сграбастав Снейпа за мантию и подтянув к себе для поцелуя, который при других обстоятельствах заставил бы его думать о сверкающих сердечках над буквами «i» в его эссе по Зельеварению. Но вместо этого он порадовался, что Снейп был всего лишь иллюзией, так что дело не могло зайти слишком далеко.

Гарри застонал, хотя ему показалось, что этот стон зародился во рту у Снейпа. Он попытался прижаться ближе, но почувствовал лишь неумолимо жёсткий край разделяющего их стола.

— Комната могла бы и создать кровать, — пробормотал он.

— Что ты мелешь, Поттер? Я, знаешь ли, не сплю со своими зельями, — глаза Снейпа стали радующе тёмными и расфокусированными, хотя он выглядел недовольным из-за прерванного поцелуя. — Моя спальня вон там, — он указал на дверь у себя за спиной, наполовину скрытую полками. Гарри точно не помнил, находилась ли эта дверь там раньше, хотя он мог её попросту не заметить, будучи сосредоточенным на самом Снейпе.

По-видимому, Выручай-комната всё продумала. И, по-видимому, она пыталась Гарри что-то сказать, потому что Снейп потянул его за рукав, помогая обойти стол.

— Вы ведёте меня в свою спальню? Я думал, вы настроили против меня охранные чары.

— Если ты предпочёл бы уйти… — раздражённо засопел Снейп.

Гарри по-прежнему сжимал в кулаке его мантию. Он дёрнул за ткань, прижимая Снейпа к себе, и, хоть тот и являлся иллюзией, его эрекция была очень даже твёрдой.

— Не влюблён, — уточнил Гарри, когда немного отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Я не мечтал, чтобы вы на мне женились. А вот чтобы вы меня трахнули — возможно.

— Тогда это должно было стать для тебя неким маленьким намёком на твою гомосексуальность — раз ты подумывал о том, чтобы тебя трахнул твой самый ненавистный профессор. Разве что, конечно, ты хотел наказать себя так за своё наглое самонадеянное...

Единственным способом гарантированно заткнуть Снейпу рот было ещё раз его поцеловать, а затем прижаться к нему так, чтобы их члены потёрлись друг о друга сквозь обе мантии. Гарри почувствовал, как его рукав затрещал, когда Снейп слишком резко за него дёрнул, ведя Гарри в направлении двери.

— А у вас-то какое оправдание желанию меня трахнуть? — прерывисто выдохнул он. — Затаённая злоба с тех времён, когда я у вас учился? Или вам кажется, что вы заслужили мою жалкую задницу после того, как столько раз её спасали?

— Это, наверное, мазохизм, — пробормотал Снейп, прикасаясь к двери в замысловатой последовательности движений, чтобы её открыть.

Как странно, что требовалось специальное заклинание, чтобы открыть спальню иллюзии в Выручай-комнате, подумал Гарри. Хотя, с другой стороны, для Снейпа подобная паранойя была типичной.

— Вот, смотри. У меня есть кровать. Удовлетворён?

На какое-то мгновение Гарри показалось, что Снейп лишь хотел доказать, что не спит со своими зельями… что он вовсе не собирался и впрямь вести Гарри к себе в кровать. Возможно, иллюзиям это было недоступно, с горечью подумал Гарри. Возможно, Выручай-комната исключала саму возможность секса — иначе она стала бы для учеников ещё большим искушением, чем зеркало Еиналеж.

Но тут губы Снейпа снова накрыли его собственные. Жадно и требовательно.

— Определённо не удовлетворён, — простонал Гарри, толкаясь пахом Снейпу в бедро, чтобы кристально ясно продемонстрировать, что он имеет в виду.

— Всё ещё считаешь меня иллюзией? — выдохнул Снейп, затаскивая его в спальню.

— Сейчас даже больше, чем раньше, — ответил Гарри, недоумевая, почему, чёрт возьми, Выручай-комната поставила кровать так далеко от двери. — Настоящий Снейп меня ненавидел. Он бы никогда меня вот так вот не захотел, — кровать Снейпа оказалась достаточно высокой, чтобы, наткнувшись на неё вслепую, Гарри смог на неё влезть, не теряя драгоценного времени поцелуев.

— Тогда ты ещё больший идиот, чем я думал, — отозвался Снейп, и Гарри заскулил, потому что Снейп оторвался от его рта, чтобы это сказать.

— Вот видишь — именно так иллюзия и ответила бы, — парировал Гарри, решив, что поскольку секс с иллюзией не считался, не считались и её колкости.

— Бестолковый, глупый, по-идиотски… — эту тираду заглушили головокружительные поцелуи, хотя Гарри не был уверен, как у иллюзии могла кружиться голова. И как у неё мог быть такой внушительный член — если верить ощущениям. Возможно, замок улавливал его фантазии, или желания, или...

— Уф-ф! — Снейп довольно тяжело свалился прямо на Гарри. Он казался твёрдым и вполне реальным, но Гарри тренировал в этой комнате Отряд Дамблдора и знал, что здешняя магия могла творить потрясающие вещи.

— Так тебе и надо было бы, окажись я плодом твоего переутомлённого воображения, Поттер, — пропыхтел Снейп. Его пальцы забрались к Гарри под рубашку — и как можно было о чём-то думать, когда его большой палец нащупал сосок, а губы принялись исследовать линию подбородка Гарри?

— Почему?.. Ох, чёрт!.. Почему? Потому что ты всегда этого хотел, но до сегодняшнего дня никогда имел такой возможности? — тяжело дыша, спросил Гарри, снова сгребая мантию Снейпа в кулак и дёргая вверх, пытаясь стащить — как угодно, лишь бы заполучить больше контакта их обнажённой кожи.

— Не думаю, что я тут один такой, — прозвучал хриплый ответ, когда они дружно потянулись к рубашке Гарри с той слаженностью движений, которая возникает от отчаянного стремления как можно скорее добиться желаемого. Их действия увенчались успехом, хотя потом пальцы Гарри всё равно потянулись к частям одежды Снейпа, которые, по его мнению, могли сдаться под напором.

— Ладно. Ты тут не один такой. Как думаешь, в следующий раз Комната сможет организовать тебе другую мантию — где было бы на пару дюжин меньше пуговиц?

— В следующий раз? Ты ещё даже не знаешь, понравится ли тебе этот, — Снейп пробурчал себе под нос что-то похожее на заклинание, и все пуговицы на его манжетах и воротнике сами собой расстегнулись. Снейп позволил стащить с себя мантию, настороженно за Гарри наблюдая.

— Не все из нас молоды, богаты и с открытыми счетами у шьющих мантии портных.

— Я перевёл большую часть своего наследства на счёт Тедди Люпина. И мне, в общем-то, всё равно, что ты носишь — до тех пор, пока я могу с тебя это снять, — Гарри провёл ладонями по груди Снейпа, гадая, эти шрамы копировали настоящие или появились потому, что Гарри ожидал их тут увидеть. Грудь Снейпа густо покрывали жёсткие волоски, а его член, вздымающийся над плотной порослью тёмных завитков, оказался крупнее, чем у Гарри. — И не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но я жду, что мне это понравится.

— Я тоже, — выдохнул Снейп, отбрасывая штаны Гарри в сторону и садясь на пятки, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть. Гарри покраснел от такого внимания, но, по крайней мере, Снейп выглядел довольным увиденным — хотя Гарри знал, что не представлял собой особенно впечатляющее зрелище, особенно с тех пор, как перестал играть в квиддич. — Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, Поттер, и насладиться каждой секундой.

Услышав от Снейпа такой тон и такие слова, Гарри чуть было не кончил прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Ох, чёрт, — простонал он, подаваясь к Снейпу, чтобы снова притянуть его наверх. — Да... Пожалуйста!.. Погоди. Зови меня Гарри.

Рот Снейпа нашёл чувствительную кожу у него за ухом, не слишком нежно её посасывая и кусая, и Гарри заскулил, когда это прикосновение немного ослабло.

— С чего бы это?

— Потому что это _моя_ фантазия, и ты — _моя_ иллюзия, и я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня по имени! — просто поразительно, насколько точно Выручай-комната воссоздала упрямство Снейпа. И каким-то образом догадалась, что Гарри хотел, чтобы его горло покрыли засосами, соски — ущипнули, а бёдра — раздвинули и придавили тяжёлым телом Снейпа. Никто никогда не обращался с Гарри настолько агрессивно — даже в постели люди всё равно вели себя с ним, как с чёртовым Избранным. Такие вот прикосновения, причём со стороны _Снейпа_ , оказались самой возбуждающей вещью, которую Гарри только мог себе представить.

— О, прошу прощения, я и забыл, что существую исключительно для того, чтобы выполнять любые твои прихоти, — судя по тону Снейпа, ответ Гарри его позабавил, хотя его слова звучали приглушённо, потому что он старательно обсасывал и облизывал плечо Гарри, медленно продвигаясь вниз. — Что ж, хорошо. Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, _Гарри_ — и если ты тоже хочешь называть меня по имени, я рассчитываю услышать, как ты его прокричишь, когда будешь для меня кончать.

— Да-а! Ох, чёрт, заставь меня кончить! Потрогай меня! — обычно Гарри не был таким говорливым или требовательным, но Снейп попросту сводил его с ума. Возможно, не только в эротическом смысле, но и в прямом — Гарри сомневался, что было нормальным так сильно хотеть иллюзию. Но он решил обеспокоиться этим как-нибудь позже. Гораздо позже. Пальцы Снейпа обхватили его член, огладив единым долгим и плавным движением, и Гарри, взвыв, бездумно вскинул бёдра навстречу. — Ещё!

Снейпу, похоже, понравилась такая реакция, так что он повторил своё движение, после чего, сжав пальцы, провёл по члену Гарри языком. Какое-то мгновение Гарри за ним наблюдал, но вскоре не выдержал и снова выгнулся на кровати, цепляясь за Снейпа стопами, икрами и кончиками пальцев.

— Так сильно хочешь продукт своего воображения? — поинтересовался Снейп, звуча ещё более довольно, чем выглядел — что было немалым достижением, поскольку он выглядел прямо-таки воплощением самодовольства. — Гарри, — веско добавил он почти мурлыкающим тоном, от которого у Гарри завибрировали все нервные окончания до единого. Поскольку Снейп это сказал, не выпуская его член изо рта, Гарри поневоле задумался, не являлся ли древний замок каким-то большим каменным извращенцем. Или просто Гарри этого хотел, а Хогвартс каким-то образом об этом прознал?

— Так и знал, что ты окажешься вот таким, — прерывисто выдохнул Гарри, прижимаясь к щеке Снейпа и чувствуя кожей его лёгкую вечернюю щетину. — Что ты будешь сводить меня с ума. Говорить такие вещи, проделывать со мной все эти штуки, — он вдруг сообразил, что в него настойчиво упирается член Снейпа, и слегка подвинулся, чтобы можно было тереться об него ногой.

Застонав, Снейп отодвинулся.

— О нет, не так. В следующий раз, — он снова прижался к Гарри бёдрами, дразня и себя, и его. — Может быть. Если окажется, что любовник из тебя получше, чем профессор.

Ну конечно — Снейп даже секс использовал в качестве учебного момента.

— Тогда покажи мне, как надо, — предложил Гарри. — Покажи, что тебе нравится, сделай со мной всё, что сделал бы настоящий...

— Поттер, я очень даже…

— Не Поттер! Гарри. Ты же это уже говорил, — он потёрся ступнёй о бедро Снейпа, самыми кончиками пальцев задев головку его члена.

— Если иллюзия хоть раз с тобой такое проделывала, я встану посреди Большого зала и поклянусь, что ты самый компетентный Мастер зелий из всех, кто когда-либо заканчивали Гриффиндор, — сообщил Снейп, приподнимаясь, чтобы заодно призвать лубрикант. Гарри уже не сомневался, что Комната подготовилась к любым возможным сексуальным действиям, хотя и отметил, что лубрикант появился в точно такой же бутылочке, которые Снейп предпочитал для собственных зелий.

Эта мысль заставила Гарри улыбнуться. Или, возможно, дело было в прикосновении скользких пальцев Снейпа там, где Гарри этого больше всего хотелось.

— Погоди-ка минутку, а сколько всего профессоров Зельеварения закончили Гриффиндор?..

Он почувствовал у себя между ног низкую вибрацию смешка Снейпа и решил, что вообще-то его не заботили бывшие преподаватели Зельеварения, будь-то из Гриффиндора или откуда-либо ещё.

— Ни одного из тех, кто мог бы сварить настолько хорошее зелье Мадидант(1), — сообщил Снейп, проникая пальцем поглубже и мастерски поглаживая ту точку, которая неизменно заставляла Гарри всхлипывать от удовольствия.

Замок определённо читал его мысли: ещё никто никогда настолько точно не угадывал, чего Гарри хотелось бы. Возможно, опасно было так беззаветно отдаваться иллюзии, но Гарри это не волновало.

— Мерлиновы яйца, сделай так ещё раз!

— Что за язык, — пожурил Снейп в промежутке между облизыванием и посасыванием его члена. Хотя он ведь сам сказал, что собирался Гарри трахнуть, из-за чего Гарри теперь так не терпелось поскорее к этому приступить. — Надо полагать, после окончания школы ты не знал должной дисциплины и тяжёлого труда?

Вообще-то Гарри довольно напряжённо работал в Министерстве магии, но у него не было никакого настроения об этом спорить.

— Значение дисциплины преувеличено, — простонал он. — Мне нужно кончить! Сейчас! С тобой!

Снейп проделал ладонью какое-то движение у Гарри за яичками, от которого тот наполовину воспарил над кроватью. Пальцы у Гарри внутри продолжили его дразнить, растягивая и снова трогая ту чудесную точку, а затем ускользая прочь.

— Только с моим членом внутри тебя.

— Пожалуйста, — почти всхлипнул Гарри. — Скорее! О боги, ты же знаешь, что я его там хочу!

Даже иллюзорному Снейпу нравилось слушать, как Гарри его упрашивает. Усмехнувшись, он слегка отодвинулся и убрал пальцы, чтобы нанести на себя немного лубриканта. Это выглядело ужасно возбуждающе, так что Гарри снова застонал и заёрзал.

Снейп приподнял брови.

— Неужели настолько давно?

Дело было не том, _насколько давно_ — Гарри ещё никогда никого не хотел так сильно, как хотел сейчас Снейпа (и, по правде говоря, ещё задолго до этого). Он прекрасно понимал, что не должен так увлекаться иллюзией, но чувствовал себя более живым, чем во все последние месяцы, а может быть и годы.

— Просто я тебя хочу, — прошептал он. — Сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Было бы совершенно в духе Снейпа заставить Гарри ещё подождать или даже заявить, что всё-таки он Гарри не хочет. На секунду Гарри с ужасом решил, что даже иллюзия Снейпа именно так и поступит. Но речь ведь шла о Выручай-комнате — и замок явно понимал, что Гарри нужно, потому что Снейп подался вперёд, располагаясь у него между бёдер, и толкнулся внутрь.

Это оказалось такой сладкой и чудесной мукой — медленное проникновение большого члена Снейпа вглубь него. Задрожав, Гарри вскинул ноги и обхватил ими бёдра Снейпа, подаваясь навстречу желанному вторжению до тех пор, пока Снейп не надавил как раз там, где надо. Гарри инстинктивно сжал внутренние мышцы и услышал, как Снейп ахнул.

— Так хорошо?

— О да-а, — Гарри ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы голос Снейпа звучал настолько неконтролируемо. Пальцы Снейпа вцепились в его бёдра, и Гарри снова сжал мышцы, на этот раз умышленно. Застонав, Снейп немного сместил свой вес и перешёл к глубоким толчкам — и жжение от каждого проникновения делалось всё слабее, когда он снова и снова прижимался к Гарри именно там, где тот хотел.

Гарри не думал, что даже продукту его переутомлённого и, возможно, слегка нездорового воображения удастся долго выдерживать такой отчаянно-эротичный напор. Он протянул к Снейпу руку — и сам точно не зная, в попытке немного замедлить волны удовольствия или просто за того ухватиться. Его пальцы сгребли волосы Снейпа в пригоршню, скользнув по разгорячённой коже загривка, и у Гарри над ухом раздалось жаркое оханье. Что бы он ни сделал, это заставило Снейпа задвигаться ещё быстрее, лишь на мгновение замедлившись, чтобы начать протискивать между их телами руку.

Гарри покачал головой, продолжая крепко сжимать коленями бока Снейпа.

— Просто… О боги, продолжай двигаться, — выдохнул он, снова сжимая мышцы, чтобы подчеркнуть, что его вполне устраивает всё как есть.

— Чёрт… Поттер!..

Услышать своё имя, в любом виде, произнесённое голосом, который, как Гарри воображал, у Снейпа делался при возбуждении — но который он никогда не рассчитывал и в самом деле услышать — оказалось так чудесно, что это даже компенсировало неуместное обращение по фамилии. Гарри выгнулся вверх, отчего его член стал тереться об их тела при каждом толчке.

— Чёрт, да, Снейп, вот так!.. — его пальцы впились в кожу и Гарри почувствовал, как в нём формируется стон, пока тот наконец не вырвался, жадный и требовательный, растягивая волны удовольствия, от которых Гарри тесно приник к Снейпу. Возможно, он выкрикнул его имя — или, возможно, это оказалось эхо замка, но Гарри было так хорошо, что его не волновало, если замок его подслушал.

Снейп снова немного сместился, чуть приподнявшись и продолжая двигаться внутри Гарри, но теперь глядя прямо на него, устроив его ноги вокруг своей талии и сделав ещё несколько толчков, от которых чуть не слетел с кровати. Под новым углом возможность смотреть появилась не только у Снейпа, и Гарри тут же оказался заворожен экстазом, появившимся на обычно суровых чертах.

— Если ты скажешь хоть слово... — выдохнул Снейп, приоткрыв глаза лишь немногим больше щёлочек, — хотя бы одно-единственное слово… — он прижал палец к губам Гарри прежде, чем тот успел открыть рот, — …которое прозвучит похоже на «иллюзия», то я вышвырну тебя из этой комнаты без одежды и наложу такие охранные чары, что тебе не удастся даже отыскать гобелен Варнавы Спятившего.

Гарри закрыл рот. Он вовсе не собирался ничего говорить об иллюзиях… Кажется. Тяжело сглотнув, он попытался перевести дух, в то время как Снейп, обмякнув, плюхнулся ему на грудь.

— Ни слова, — едва различимо пробормотал Снейп Гарри в плечо. Его дыхание казалось таким же горячим, и влажным, и настоящим, как до этого его член. Означало ли это, что, по мнению замка, Гарри нуждался в чём-то ещё? Снейп его хотел лишь потому, что Гарри нужно было, чтобы Снейп его хотел — или это являлось частью чего-то большего, чего-то, что Хогвартс пытался ему показать, как необходимое в его жизни?

Член Снейпа из него выскользнул, и Гарри почувствовал себя странно пустым, хотя почти не сомневался, что позже его ждёт боль в соответствующих мышцах — в последний раз его трахали гораздо более давно, чем ему хотелось бы, и это ещё никогда не происходило вот так вот: необузданно, без опасений причинить боль или разозлить чёртового Избранного. Член Гарри слабо дёрнулся от воспоминания о том первом великолепном толчке Снейпа, а сам Гарри вспомнил кое-что ещё.

— Ты сказал «в следующий раз».

— Что? — Снейп приподнял голову и мрачно уставился на Гарри своими тёмными глазами.

— Раньше, когда я начал тебя трогать, ты сказал «в следующий раз». Значит, будет и следующий раз?

— Прямо сейчас? — неверяще возмутился Снейп. — Поттер, я на много лет тебя старше, и ты — самый потакающий своим желаниям…

— Нет, нет, не прямо сейчас! — Гарри почти рассмеялся. — Я тоже так быстро не смогу — разве что у тебя найдётся какое-то зелье. Завтра?

У Снейпа порозовели щёки, хотя Гарри не мог точно определить, от смущения или от лести.

— Может, завтра школу посетит какой-то симпатичный игрок в квиддич, и ты растеряешь всякое желание со мной видеться.

— Я общался со многими игроками в квиддич, но ни разу не хотел переспать ни с одним из них, — ну, вообще-то, ещё была Джинни, но Гарри предположил, что Снейп говорил о мужчинах. К тому же причины, по которым он встречался с Джинни, были гораздо более сложными, чем физическое влечение. Иногда Гарри до сих пор гадал, не был ли бы он счастливее, если бы на ней женился и завёл семью, и мог называть Рона, Джорджа и Билла своими братьями. Не то чтобы он мог рассказать любому из своих друзей, что только что пережил лучший в своей жизни секс с Северусом Снейпом в Выручай-комнате.

Снейп, помрачнев, внимательно его изучал.

— Не уверен, что следующий раз был бы такой уж хорошей идеей для любого из нас, — сообщил он. Ощущение пустоты усилилось, но потом Снейп добавил: — Гарри…

— Ага! — торжествующе воскликнул Гарри. Брови Снейпа удивлённо взметнулись вверх, когда Гарри радостно ему улыбнулся. — Ты не стал бы называть меня «Гарри», если бы не хотел повторить, — он решил не добавлять, что если бы следующий раз был невозможным, Снейп ответил бы что-то вроде «Совершенно исключено», потому что мог делать лишь то, что ему позволяла Выручай-комната.

Иллюзия или нет, Гарри твёрдо намеревался как можно скорее увидеться с ним снова. Он заговорщически понизил голос.

— Я не буду произносить… ну, сам знаешь… слово на «и», — он многозначительно поиграл бровями, но Снейп продолжал выглядеть непонимающим. Гарри перешёл на шёпот: — Иллюзия.

Снейп закрыл глаза. Гарри мог видеть беспокойное движение зрачков под его веками.

— Ты абсолютно уверен в том, что Тёмный Лорд не… — Снейп неопределённо помахал рукой и открыл глаза, — не упал и не ударился головой?

Гарри нахмурился.

— О чём это ты?

Снейп растянулся у него за спиной, зарыв пальцы ног в спутанный ком из покрывала. И покосился на Гарри.

— Потому что у меня в голове не укладывается, как кто-то с такими ограниченными умственными способностями, как у тебя, смог его прикончить, — объяснил он.

Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не сообщить, что именно так и сказала бы иллюзия.

— Мерзавец, — ответил он вместо этого, и поцеловал Снейпа в щёку.

* * *

Ломота в мышцах на следующий день стала приятным напоминанием о вечере накануне. Проходя по коридору на седьмом этаже по дороге в Большой зал, на обед, Гарри улыбнулся собственным мыслям. Ему было любопытно, какой повод замок придумает, чтобы заставить его вернуться сюда сегодня вечером: может, он снова погонится за Пивзом — или лестница развернётся так, что единственный выход приведёт его в этот коридор?

Однако после своего последнего занятия и ужина Гарри без каких-либо помех шагнул на ступеньки ведущей в Северную башню лестницы. Для пробы он поднялся на один этаж — но дальнейший путь оставался совершенно беспрепятственным. Открыв дверь, Гарри прислушался, не доносилось ли звуков каких-то шалостей, которые нужно было бы расследовать, или нарушителей порядка, которых нужно было бы наказать.

Разочарованный, он прислонился к каменной стене возле лестницы, гадая, не пытался ли замок таким образом сказать, что Снейп ему больше не нужен. Лёгкая остаточная боль в мышцах была слишком слабой, чтобы заставить его поморщиться, зато она убедила Гарри в том, что, несмотря на несговорчивость замка, он ещё не закончил со своей иллюзией. Полный решимости, он поднялся по лестнице на седьмой этаж самостоятельно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Судя по всему, речь идёт о лубриканте. «Madido» (лат.) — «намокший, влажный».


	4. Глава 4

Комната безропотно впустила Гарри внутрь. В этот раз Снейп не сидел у себя за столом, но выглядел смирившимся, увидев Гарри на пороге.

— Я подозревал, что было чересчур оптимистично надеяться, что ты окажешься продуктом моего разыгравшегося либидо, — сказал Снейп, наливая им обоим спиртного из стоявшего в серванте графина.

Гарри, улыбаясь, взял бокал.

— Возможно, это значит, что замок хочет что-то сказать нам обоим, — предположил он, делая глоток янтарной жидкости. И проигнорировал закатывание глаз Снейпа в пользу рассматривания его самого. Этим вечером тот не стал надевать мантию, оставшись в брюках, рубашке и жилете. Его волосы выглядели так, словно с прошедшей ночи он не раз пропускал их сквозь пальцы. И он выглядел худее, чем Гарри помнилось — хотя, возможно, это из-за избавления от дополнительного слоя одежды в виде мантии.

— Единственное, что этот замок мне говорит — это что я был идиотом, снова здесь поселившись, — проворчал Снейп, делая глоток своей порции алкоголя.

— Снова здесь поселившись? — удивился Гарри. Он полагал, что Снейп должен считать, будто никогда отсюда и не уходил, поскольку официально он так и не уволился с должности директора, улетев тогда в ночь, словно нетопырь. Гарри очень хотелось, чтобы Снейп его этому научил, но, по всей вероятности, Снейп этому выучился у Волдеморта, единственного другого волшебника, которого Гарри когда-либо видел вот так летающим. Ему стало любопытно — Выручай-комната скопировала воспоминания Снейпа у портрета в кабинете Макгонагалл, или те, которые Снейп сам поместил в Омут Памяти? — Как же тогда получилось, что ты снова здесь поселился? — непринуждённо поинтересовался он.

— А куда ещё мне было податься? Министерство конфисковало мой дом и всё моё имущество. Уцелевшие Пожиратели считали меня предателем, а семьи членов Ордена Феникса потребовали бы, чтобы меня судили. Знай Молли Уизли, что я здесь — думаешь, она не отрезала бы мне ухо заклинанием?

От этих слов Гарри улыбнулся. Хотя он и думал, что Молли, наверное, простила Снейпу его поступки в качестве Пожирателя Смерти, когда узнала, что он был человеком Дамблдора — она точно не спустила бы ему с рук то, как он обошёлся с Джорджем. Правда, Гарри сомневался, что Молли зашла бы настолько далеко, чтобы применять атакующие заклинания.

Так странно, что замок столько знал о жизни Снейпа — наверное, больше самого Гарри! И слышать эти подробности вслух казалось почти нарушением права Снейпа на неприкосновенность его личной жизни. Гарри стало интересно, смогла ли бы Выручай-комната создать такую же точную копию Избранного, приди сюда кто-то за советом, как сражаться с тёмными лордами — ошибочно вообразив, будто Гарри Поттер знает об этом лучше кого бы то ни было ещё? Такая мысль его вовсе не порадовала.

— А ещё ведь есть родители учеников, находившихся в Хогвартсе, когда я вынужден был держать в преподавателях Кэрроу, — продолжил Снейп. — Думаю, любой из них с радостью запустил бы в меня Круциатусом. Нет, оставаться спрятанным было гораздо проще.

Иллюзия рассуждала так убедительно, словно считала себя настоящим Снейпом, и от этого у Гарри странно защемило в груди.

— Но разве тебе не одиноко? — спросил он. — Кроме меня, никто ведь не знает, что ты здесь.

— Ко мне регулярно заходит Минерва, — ответил Снейп, слегка хмурясь и делая ещё глоток.

— То есть к твоему портрету?

— То есть почти каждый день перед ужином она сидит вон в том кресле, — Снейп указал в сторону упомянутого кресла, и Гарри сел, чувствуя себя ещё больше запутавшимся. Если Макгонагалл нужен был совет Снейпа, логично, что Выручай-комната создавала его для неё точно так же, как делала это для Гарри. Но видели ли они одного и того же Снейпа? Похоже, иллюзия обладала последовательными воспоминаниями — совсем как живой человек.

— У тебя есть чувства? — ляпнул Гарри.

Снейп издал тихий давящийся звук и проглотил свой напиток.

— Поттер, если ты ждёшь, что я в тебя влюблюсь после одного-единственного эротического приключения...

— Я ничего не жду, — поспешно оборвал его Гарри, краснея. — Это было глупым вопросом.

Как ни странно, Снейпа это, похоже, ещё больше удивило.

— Ну, это точно не первый глупый вопрос, который ты мне задал, — отозвался он. Но не тем ядовитым тоном, который так часто использовал с Гарри-учеником, так что Гарри осмелел.

— Тогда можно задать тебе ещё один глупый вопрос? — он встал с кресла и поставил пустой бокал на стол (где сейчас не готовилось никакое зелье).

— Какой? — Снейп выглядел настороженным.

— Мы можем попробовать ещё одно эротическое приключение? Хочу убедиться, что это действительно был лучший секс в моей жизни.

Снейп выглядел застигнутым врасплох, чего Гарри ожидал, и обеспокоенным — чего он не ожидал.

— Учителям разрешено покидать замок, — отставив собственный бокал, объяснил Снейп с терпением, которого никогда не проявлял, когда был преподавателем. — Возможно, не каждый вечер — как того, по-видимому, требует твоё либидо…

Гарри его поцеловал.

— Пожалуйста? — попросил он. — Я знаю, и дело не в моём либидо или каком-то странном чувстве вины.

— Каком-то странном чувстве вины? — перепросил Снейп, снова выглядя застигнутым врасплох. Но он ответил на поцелуй. — И что мне с тобой делать? — поинтересовался он со слегка сбившимся после долгого поцелуя дыханием. Гарри уже раскрыл рот, чтобы повторить свою просьбу, но Снейп приложил к его губам палец, не давая им двигаться. — Напомни мне объяснить тебе тонкую суть риторических вопросов. — Гарри лизнул его палец. — После нашего эротического приключения.

Гарри расплылся в широкой улыбке, не исчезнувшей, даже когда Снейп заменил палец собственными губами.

— Только на этот раз медленно, — предупредил Снейп. — Я хочу, чтобы ты полностью осознавал, о чьём члене просишь.

— Умоляю, — поправил его Гарри. — Я могу и медленно. Медленно — это хорошо, — губы Снейпа мазнули по его губам. — Медленно — это сексуально, — он обвил Снейпа руками за талию, целуя самым не риторическим образом, каким только умел.

— Нигде не болит после вчерашнего?

Гарри потряс головой, кладя ладони Снейпу на задницу.

— Утром немножко болело, но я приготовил вместо чая одно из этих лечебных зелий.

Если он думал, что Снейп хотя бы похвалит его за навыки в зельеварении, его ждало разочарование.

— Мы могли бы — в целях твоего интимного благополучия, — Снейп изобразил пальцем что-то вроде лежащей на боку восьмёрки, и Гарри почувствовал, как он слегка прижался к его растопыренным пальцам, — поменяться.

На мгновение Гарри подумалось, что он действительно настолько туп, как Снейп любил утверждать, потому что он далеко не сразу понял, что Снейп имел в виду. И лишь слегка порозовевшие щёки Снейпа убедили его в том, что он всё-таки правильно всё понял.

Он со свистом выдохнул.

— Зелье — полная хрень, вообще ни черта не помогло. О боже, идём! — отступив назад, Гарри потянул Снейпа за руку, пытаясь направить в сторону спальни.

Для иллюзии Снейп был таким же тяжёлым, как и всегда.

— Я сказал «медленно», — повторил он. — Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как я… — розовый цвет его румянца сменился густо-красным.

Если Хогвартс считал, что Гарри нуждался именно в этом, то (хотя теперь Гарри уже практически уверился в том, что замок был большим каменным извращенцем) Хогвартс не ошибался.

— Клянусь, я буду нежен, как котёнок, — пообещал Гарри.

Снейп скривился.

— Не очень-то эротический образ, — проворчал он, но направился к спальне, так что Гарри не стал пытаться придумать какой-то другой, получше.

Пока они избавляли друг от друга от одежды, последовало ещё больше поцелуев. В паузах между ними Гарри задумался, был ли и настоящий Снейп таким романтиком. Гарри в основном помнилось, как он Снейпа боялся — хотя отчасти это был страх, что Снейп узнает о его предпочтениях и воспользуется ими, чтобы ещё сильнее над ним поизмываться.

— Где ты держишь тот свой лубрикант? — прерывисто выдохнул Гарри. Снейп бесшумно призвал бутылочку заклинанием, хотя Гарри заметил, что она вылетела из ближайшего к кровати ящика в столе. Гарри вылил себе на пальцы немного лубриканта, предвкушая, как ощутит вокруг них тесную задницу Снейпа… ох, чёрт, ему стоило поменьше об этом думать, иначе он рисковал не успеть ощутить её вокруг чего-либо ещё. Он потёр пальцами кожу у Снейпа вокруг яичек, чувствуя ладонью их приятную тяжесть.

— Я могу перевернуться, — предложил Снейп, отведя взгляд и, по-видимому, неловко себя чувствуя с наполовину задранными в воздух ногами.

— Ох, нет. Я хочу тебя видеть. Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я понимал, о чьём члене прошу, верно? Так не говори, что сам хочешь представлять на моём месте кого-то другого.

Снейп негромко хохотнул, отчего у него задрожал живот. Снейп был более волосатым, чем Гарри, и очень бледным, но в довольно хорошей физической форме, учитывая его возраст — не то чтобы это спасло его от Волдеморта. Но, по крайней мере, он был не таким бледным, как в последний раз, когда Гарри видел его живым.

— В общем, мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — уточнил Гарри, дразня тугое колечко мышц у Снейпа за мошонкой.

Снейп слегка зашипел, отчего Гарри на секунду забеспокоился, что сделал ему больно.

— Тебе приятно хвастать своей сравнительной молодостью?

— Мне приятно видеть тебя живым и получающим удовольствие, — Гарри почувствовал, как мышцы Снейпа расслабились, а затем слегка сжались, и осторожно просунул в него кончик пальца. — Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, как я выгляжу — поскольку я выгляжу, как мой отец…

— Никогда не упоминай в постели своих родителей, — перебил Снейп, подаваясь навстречу его пальцу. — И ты не так уж сильно походишь на них внешне, как раньше.

Скорее всего, из-за того, что Гарри сейчас был старше, чем они когда-либо, но он решил не упоминать об этом факте, потому что ощутил жар раскрывающегося для него тела Снейпа. Гарри потёр пальцем у Снейпа внутри, стараясь отыскать простату и наблюдая за его вздымающейся и опускающейся грудью. В тот ужасный день в Визжащей хижине Снейп перестал дышать прямо у него на глазах — и Гарри не смог сделать ровным счётом ничего, не зная заклинаний, способных остановить кровотечение или замедлить время, чтобы сохранить Снейпу жизнь.

Наверное, у него на лице что-то отразилось, потому что когда он снова сфокусировался на Снейпе после своих невесёлых мыслей, тот нахмурился.

— Ты что, и впрямь думаешь, что я отправился бы с тобой в постель, если бы считал тебя непривлекательным? — возмутился Снейп.

— Наверное, нет, — Гарри слегка улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что это говорил не настоящий Снейп, а тот, в котором он нуждался. Снейп Выручай-комнаты. — Но и я могу сказать то же самое. Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, и у меня встаёт, когда я тебя таким вижу.

Снейп застонал, выгибаясь на кровати, и Гарри понял, что нашёл нужную точку.

— Продолжай, — потребовал Снейп.

— Трахать тебя пальцами или говорить, что ты меня возбуждаешь? — Гарри добавил второй палец, извлекая из Снейпа новый стон.

— Гарри!

Что бы это ни было, Снейпу оно нравилось, а Гарри нравилось, как тот звучал, когда получал удовольствие от его действий: просяще, и возбуждённо, и всё равно немного требовательно. Когда Снейп извивался под его пальцами, невозможно было не представить замечательные ощущения, когда он проделает так с членом Гарри у себя внутри. Гарри застонал, в последний раз погружая в него пальцы, прежде чем полностью их вытащить.

Снейп распахнул практически чёрные от возбуждения глаза.

— И то, и другое, — и он снова сомкнул веки, придвигая лубрикант поближе к неуверенной ладони Гарри.

Пока Гарри выливал себе на руку ещё немного лубриканта, у него вырвался жадный и возбуждённый скулёж. Глаза Снейпа снова раскрылись, и Гарри, не удержавшись, медленно огладил свой член — исключительно напоказ.

— В меня! Или позиция сверху станет ещё одной иллюзией твоего гиперактивного воображения, — хрипло скомандовал Снейп.

Всё ещё на коленях, с раскачивающимся при каждом движении членом, Гарри подполз поближе. Он заметил, как взгляд Снейпа прикипел к его члену, но больше не стал выделываться, не желая рисковать навлечь на себя гнев пусть даже иллюзорного Снейпа — только не тогда, когда Гарри и так едва себя контролировал. Иллюзия или нет, Гарри определённо нужно было от Снейпа это получить, причём прямо сейчас. Обхватив свой член, Гарри направил его к заднице Снейпа. Его талию обвили худые волосатые ноги — не то чтобы нетерпеливо, но с радующим энтузиазмом.

Его член погрузился в жар. Гарри застонал одновременно со Снейпом, который больше не выглядел ни сонным, ни томным, а пристально за ним наблюдал. Гарри не стал дожидаться, пока ему скомандуют начать двигаться, и несколько раз дёрнул бёдрами, прежде чем нашёл правильный угол, заставивший Снейп вскинуться ему навстречу.

— Чёрт, Гарри, ещё! — прозвучал хриплый окрик. Гарри вежливо потянулся к члену Снейпа, но Снейп лишь шлёпнул его по пальцам. — Просто… просто трахай меня. Пожалуйста! — простонал Снейп, заменяя его пальцы своими собственными.

Гарри хотел было запротестовать, но у него перехватило дыхание от туго сжимающейся вокруг него задницы Снейпа и зрелища, как тот себя ласкает. Поэтому вместо этого он глухо застонал, входя ещё глубже, а затем выходя, чтобы можно было увидеть, как рука Снейпа совершает длинные уверенные рывки. И откуда только Выручай-комната узнала, что вид дрочащего Снейпа заставит Гарри ошалеть от желания? До сегодняшнего дня Гарри и сам этого не знал.

Такое впечатление, что рядом с Гарри был Снейп, который не только обладал всеми знаниями настоящего Снейпа о зельеварении, и преподавании, и Хогвартсе, но также являлся порнографически-фантазийной версией Снейпа, и — что ещё лучше — которому нравился Гарри, который стонал его имя и сжимал его член в скользком жаре, ощущавшимся лучше чего угодно, что Гарри только мог вспомнить.

— Сильнее, — бормотал этот Снейп, насаживаясь на Гарри и вскидывая бёдра, чтобы впустить его в себя ещё глубже.

— Дай мне тебя потрогать, — взмолился Гарри, чувствуя острую необходимость почувствовать в ладони его твёрдый член… убедиться, что всё происходит по-настоящему, пусть и только в стенах этой комнаты. Снейп позволил его пальцам пробраться между его собственных, направляя его кисть вверх и вниз по тёплой коже, двигавшейся вместе с их движениями. Гарри не знал, обладал ли Снейп воспоминаниями о том, как занимался сексом раньше, с другими людьми, или же Выручай-комната позволяла ему знать лишь желания Гарри.

Те разы, когда сам Гарри был с мужчинами, не отличались особенной интимностью. Да, он получал физическое удовольствие, но ни один из его партнёров толком его не знал, и Гарри не чувствовал с ними эмоциональной связи во время секса. Но это было чем-то совершенно другим… настолько интимным и страстным, что Гарри уже начал считать, что такое бывает лишь в романах.

Ох, чёрт — он начинал влюбляться в иллюзию! И как только Хогвартс мог решить, будто именно это ему и нужно?

Снейп смотрел прямо на него: рот слегка приоткрыт, чёрные глаза пронизывают насквозь. Ну, по крайней мере, иллюзия не могла использовать на нём легиллименцию, — не без сожаления подумал Гарри. Но стоило этой мысли мелькнуть у него в голове, как кровать перед его глазами начала расплываться, и его мозг затопили выцветшие образы. Гарри двенадцать, и он сидит у Снейпа на занятии, глядя, как тот скользит между рядами, чтобы мрачно уставиться в его котёл… Ему пятнадцать, и его колотит дрожь, в то время как Снейп приказывает ему убраться из подземелий и больше никогда не возвращаться для занятий по окклюменции… Ему семнадцать, и у него бешено колотится сердце, а Снейп улетает в ночь…

— Ты так и не научился закрывать свой разум, — выдохнул Снейп, возвращая Гарри обратно в реальность своими словами и крепкой хваткой мышц вокруг его члена.

— Никогда не мог — с тобой! — Гарри продолжал резко двигать бёдрами, а его ладонь не прекращала двигаться у Снейпа вокруг члена. Возможно, он этого просто не хотел. Возможно, Гарри хотел, чтобы хоть один человек знал его по-настоящему: даже те вещи, которыми он не смел поделиться с Роном и Гермионой, даже вещи, о которых он не хотел рассказывать Дамблдору. Снейп видел то, о чём Гарри никогда не говорил ни одной живой душе. И эта иллюзия, похоже, знала всё-всё.

Гарри и сам хотел узнать о нём больше, увидеть и понять… о боги, а Комната такое могла? Показать ему?.. Краем глаза он вдруг увидел картинку, излучающую удовольствие от их со Снейпом совместных действий — и в то же время немного отстранённую и как будто чего-то требующую. На секунду Гарри испугался, что Выручай-комната меняется, превращаясь во что-то другое — может, в помещение с Омутом Памяти? Но вместо этого он увидел Снейпа: нервно расхаживающего вдоль лабиринта во время Турнира Трёх Волшебников; тянущего время с Амбридж, солгав, будто у него нет зелья, которое можно было бы использовать на Гарри; протягивающего к Гарри белые как мел пальцы, в то время как с его рукава стекала кровь; желающего, чтобы Гарри стал последним, что он увидит, перед тем как…

— Чё-ёрт!.. — заорал Гарри, и картинка растворилась, а настоящий Снейп — ну, или та версия, которую Гарри сейчас трахал — поднял на него шокированный взгляд. Бёдра Гарри беспомощно дёрнулись вперёд, доверяя Снейпу продолжить нужные движения ладонью, и комната поблекла, теряя краски, потому что Гарри захлестнуло самое яркое удовольствие во всей его жизни. Словно издалека он услышал чей-то вскрик и почувствовал, как его пальцы замедлились — и лишь после этого смог снова разомкнуть веки.

Снейп лежал с закрытыми (или закатившимися) глазами, а его влажные губы слегка приоткрылись. Гарри склонился над ним (или, скорее, свалился на Снейпа сверху) и мазнул по его губам своими, не уверенный, что справится с настолько сложным действием, как поцелуй. Когда он отодвинулся, Снейп открыл глаза и выглядел немного неуверенно.

— Не все твои воспоминания обо мне… неприятные, — заметил он, и его голос прозвучал более хрипло, чем несколькими мгновениями раньше.

— Как и твои обо мне, — с широкой улыбкой сообщил Гарри. У него были липкие и мокрые пальцы, а по спине тёк пот, но он чувствовал себя даже лучше, чем после первого их раза.

— Напротив, — отозвался Снейп, потягиваясь, но не тревожа член Гарри, до сих пор находившийся у него внутри. — Играть роль твоей няньки было весьма неприятным занятием, — но его губы сложились в одну из этих ухмылок, которые при подобных обстоятельствах выглядели весьма сексуально.

Впрочем, Гарри не чувствовал вины за то, что Снейп спасал ему жизнь — хоть и не понимал, насколько часто это происходило, пока не стал старше.

— Но разве ты не рад, что всё-таки это делал? — Гарри обмяк в достаточной степени, чтобы выскользнуть из Снейпа, но после этого у него не осталось сил ни на что другое, кроме как плюхнуться тому под бок. — Иначе сейчас мы бы оба занимались сексом с иллюзиями.

— Поттер… — начал было Снейп и в его голосе зазвучали предупреждающие нотки.

Гарри поцеловал его в щёку.

— Я не буду говорить «иллюзия», если ты не будешь говорить «Поттер», — пробормотал он.

— Что ж, хорошо, — с недовольным видом ответил Снейп, звуча ещё более сонно, чем раньше. — Хотя не исключено, что ты потом пожалеешь о такой фамильярности.

Гарри, как раз пытающийся устроиться под его плечом, нахмурился.

— У меня на пальцах подсыхает твоя сперма, а ты пытаешься отговорить меня от фамильярностей?

На мгновение Снейп замер, а затем вздохнул и сместился так, чтобы Гарри смог улечься на сгибе его локтя — и немного развернулся, чтобы они друг друга видели.

— В этих воспоминаниях ты уже не ребёнок, так что ты знаешь, что бывают и более интимные вещи, чем плотские удовольствия.

Эти слова, причём от Снейпа, заставили член Гарри отважно, хоть и слабо, дёрнуться. Гарри что, оставил своё сознание настолько незащищённым? Или просто замок счёл это чем-то, над чем ему стоило поработать?

— А ты против?

Снейп не стал притворяться, будто не понял.

— Ты болван.

— Для тебя это давно не секрет, — рука Снейпа обвилась вокруг Гарри, а пальцы принялись перебирать его волосы. — А сейчас я болван, потому что думаю, что ты можешь быть против — или потому, что вообще хочу таких вещей?

— Да, — слегка заплетающимся языком ответил Снейп, а его пальцы скользнули к Гарри на спину, словно у него не хватало сил удерживать руку выше. Он больше ничего не говорил, и через несколько секунд его дыхание сделалось размеренным и ровным.

— Если я в тебя влюблюсь, это будет твоей виной, — тихо сказал Гарри, и сам точно не зная, обращался ли он к Снейпу или к замку, и не желая об этом думать, чтобы не разрушить умиротворённое удовольствие, убаюкивающее его уснуть у Снейпа в объятиях. Интересно, если бы он умер, а Снейп выжил — Снейпу бы когда-нибудь пришло в голову попытаться найти его в Выручай-комнате? И если да — какого иллюзорного Гарри Комната создала бы для Снейпа? Может, такого, который бы в него влюбился и вёл бы себя с ним так, как Снейп того заслуживал, вместо того, чтобы считать его предателем и ненавидеть?..

Может, иллюзорный Снейп (который верил, что является настоящим Снейпом) считал, что это Гарри иллюзия? А может, с улыбкой подумал Гарри, уже погружаясь в сон, Снейп был прав, и Гарри действительно являлся иллюзией, а всё это было лишь фантазией, созданной воображением Снейпа… Но даже если завтра утром Гарри предстояло исчезнуть, сегодня — наверное, впервые во всей своей жизни — он находился именно там, где хотел находиться...

* * *

Гарри проснулся от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо, выдёргивая из приятного, хоть и причудливого сна, в котором он летал на спине у гигантской летучей мыши.

— Гарри, ты опоздаешь на завтрак.

Звук собственного имени заставил Гарри прийти в сознание быстрее, чем услышанное предупреждение. Сонно моргая, он повернулся к Снейпу, всё ещё лежавшему в кровати рядом с ним. Ну, по крайней мере, замок обеспечил ему будильник.

— Мне плевать, если я пропущу завтрак, — отозвался он, прочистив горло. — Я так понимаю, у тебя чаю не найдётся?

— Ну конечно, у меня найдётся чай, — Гарри сел в постели, в то время как Снейп свесил ноги с другой стороны кровати. — Но тебе было бы неразумно пропускать завтрак в самом начале учебного года… твои коллеги начнут гадать, где ты пропадаешь, — Снейп потопал в направлении туалета. Потянувшись, Гарри заозирался в поисках своей одежды, прежде чем запоздало удивиться. Благодаря прошлому разу, когда он занимался любовью со Снейпом, Гарри знал, где находится туалет — но не подозревал, что замок настолько озаботится правдоподобностью, что иллюзии нужно будет пойти отлить с утра.

— А чем ты вообще весь день занимаешься? — спросил он у вернувшегося Снейпа, успев к этому времени встать с кровати, чтобы тоже сходить в туалет. Судя по запаху, Снейп воспользовался мятными зубными нитями.

— Ты и сам знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Варю зелья. Иногда помогаю директрисе с каверзными ситуациями.

— Вроде помощи свежеиспечённым преподавателям Зельеварения в их первую неделю? — спросил Гарри, надеясь показаться остроумным. Однако Снейп нахмурился. Он до сих пор ходил голым — наверное, в Выручай-комнате было теплее, чем в подземельях. И этот Снейп, похоже, чувствовал себя без одежды гораздо комфортнее, чем Гарри себе представлял. Или представил бы, если бы хоть раз… Чёрт, да Гарри и сам запутывался в своих мыслях!

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволяю тебе себя трахать в качестве какого-то вступительного инструктажа для начинающих профессоров… — начал Снейп таким тоном, который никогда не предвещал ничего хорошего для оценок Гарри у него на занятиях.

— Нет, я не в этом смысле! — запротестовал Гарри.

— Мне кажется, тебе лучше уйти, — ответил Снейп, скованно вставая. Гарри заколебался, не поспорить ли — но он никогда не выигрывал в спорах со Снейпом, живым или мёртвым.

Он подобрал с пола и натянул свою рубашку.

— Я приду сегодня вечером, хорошо? — спросил Гарри.

Снейп повернулся к нему спиной, понятия не имея — Гарри в этом даже не сомневался — как привлекательно выглядел его зад или как сильно Гарри хотелось зарыться лицом в скрывающие его плечо волосы.

— Насколько я помню, сегодня вечером планируется неофициальное занятие по защите, — сухо ответил Снейп. — Так что всех иллюзий попросили развлечь себя где-нибудь в другом месте.

Гарри встал прямо за ним.

— Ты знаешь, что очень сексуален, когда ехидничаешь?

Снейп мрачно покосился на него через плечо. Гарри не стал испытывать судьбу и отправился на завтрак; ему даже удалось трансфигурировать свою рубашку, чтобы не казалось, будто он пришёл в той же одежде, в которой был на ужине. Он шёл позже всех, но Невилл всегда занимал ему место.


	5. Глава 5

Они оба дружно потянулись к бекону, когда Невилл сказал:

— Ух ты, кажется, преподавание пошло на пользу твоей внешности.

Гарри наклонил голову, не сомневаясь, что покраснел от воспоминаний о причинах своего хорошего вида и самочувствия.

— Я в свою первую неделю выглядел так, словно боролся с венгерской хвосторогой, — признался Невилл и положил себе на тарелку ещё пару ломтиков бекона. — Правда, кажется, я на той неделе боролся с ядовитой тентакулой, — задумчиво протянул он, пожимая плечами. — Пойдём сегодня вечером в паб, и ты расскажешь мне свой секрет.

— М-мой секрет? — переспросил Гарри, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, чем он мог себя выдать.

Невилл закатил глаза.

— Друг, выпей-ка чаю, — пожурил он, придвигая к Гарри цветастый заварник. — Похоже, ты ещё не настолько проснулся, как мне казалось.

Благодарный за оправдание, Гарри наполнил свою чашку. Что навело его на мысли о чае, который он мог бы выпить вместе со Снейпом. Что навело его на мысли о самом лучшем в его жизни сексе... со Снейпом. Да кого Гарри пытался обмануть? В сравнении с последними несколькими днями, любые его прошлые интимные акты, будь то в одиночестве или с партнёром, едва ли можно было вообще назвать сексом.

— Секрет, как ты так быстро втянулся в преподавание, — уточнил Невилл, когда Гарри сделал несколько глотков чая.

— Да нет никакого секрета, — начал Гарри, пытаясь придумать, как отвертеться от похода в паб. Он не мог сослаться на усталость — Невилл только что отметил его цветущий вид. И учебный год едва начался, что исключало возможность проверки длинных домашних заданий. Прежде чем он успел что-то придумать, Невилл вдруг поперхнулся и закатил глаза — к счастью, не из-за Гарри, но из-за чего-то за гриффиндорским столом.

— Син опять пытается превратить тыквенный сок в ром. Мне лучше пойти разобраться, пока он не споил весь пятый курс, — Невилл встал из-за стола. — Я за тобой зайду после твоего последнего урока, — бросил он на прощание, зашагав к ученическим столам до того, как Гарри успел запротестовать.

После такого зловещего начала этот день определённо не стал для Гарри лучшим за всё время его преподавания в Хогвартсе. У него произошли две ученические аварии: разлитое второгодкой Рэйвенкло зелье и небольшой взрыв у гриффиндорца-«тритоновца» на занятии с двумя слизеринцами (благодаря которым к ужину о случившемся узнала вся школа, хотя всего-то и разрушений было, что котёл, пара учебников да обувь одного из учеников). Макгонагалл несколько прохладно поинтересовалась у Гарри, как продвигаются его занятия, на что он не менее прохладно ответил, что, по его мнению, они с детьми учатся друг у друга.

Гарри почти забыл о настойчивом предложении Невилла сходить вместе выпить, но когда он вышел из кабинета после своего последнего занятия, ничего так не желая, как заявиться к Снейпу, настаивая, будто его туда привёл замок — Невилл его уже ждал.

— Думаю, нам стоит пойти в Хогсмид, — сообщил Невилл. — Иногда хорошо выбраться с территории замка среди недели. Напоминает, что ты уже взрослый и у тебя может быть своя жизнь за пределами Хогвартса.

В данный момент Гарри совершенно не хотелось думать о жизни за пределами Хогвартса. В конце концов, он сюда только приехал и, несмотря на все вещи, которые пошли наперекосяк с тех пор, как Гарри начал преподавать, он чувствовал себя здесь гораздо лучше, чем когда жил на Гриммо или даже выбирался куда-то с Уизли.

— Я здесь всего неделю, — напомнил он Невиллу. — У меня ещё не было времени устать от жизни в замке.

— Может и нет, но ты ужасно много времени проводишь в одиночестве. Тебе пойдёт на пользу пообщаться немного с другими людьми.

Ну конечно, Невилл не мог знать, что Гарри проводил свои ночи отнюдь не в одиночестве. Гарри вдруг сообразил, что они шли не к главному выходу, а к теплицам, и задумался, как часто Невилл сидел здесь один, окружённый только своими растениями. Может, компания нужна была не Гарри, а как раз Невиллу?

— Слушай, если мы идём в Хогсмид, я знаю короткую дорогу, — предложил он.

У Невилла загорелись глаза.

— Тайный проход?

— Именно, — на секунду Гарри подумалось, что если они хотели попасть в «Кабанью голову», быстрее всего было бы воспользоваться тайным проходом из Выручай-комнаты, но он не собирался рисковать зайти туда с Невиллом, чтобы тот увидел его «секрет», стоящий прямо посреди Выручай-комнаты и, несомненно, негодующий. — «Сладкое королевство» ведь ещё открыто, верно? Я знаю проход, ведущий прямо к ним в подвал. А оттуда мы легко можем добраться до «Трёх мётел», — Гарри сомневался, что готов был встретиться сегодня вечером с Аберфортом Дамблдором.

Невилл проследовал за ним к статуе одноглазой ведьмы в коридоре на третьем этаже, в это время суток уже безлюдном. И расплылся в улыбке, когда Гарри произнёс: «Диссендиум», после чего оба зашагали по проходу в магазин сладостей.

— У меня такое чувство, будто мы снова ученики, — весело сказал Невилл. — Ну, по крайней мере, поблизости нет профессора Снейпа, чтобы назначить нам отработку на весь год, если мы...

— А я бы хотел, чтобы он был поблизости. Я бы хотел, чтобы он был здесь прямо сейчас, — под ошарашенным взглядом Невилла Гарри пожалел о своём пылком ответе. — Ты же знаешь, что всё это время он был на нашей стороне. И подумай только, сколько всего я бы мог узнать у него о зельях, — добавил он.

— Готов поручиться, что твоя нехватка знаний с лихвой окупается твоим характером, — ответил Невилл, слегка поёжившись. — Я на занятиях у Снейпа слишком боялся, чтобы хоть что-то запомнить. Но ты собирался рассказать свой секрет — как ты так быстро приспособился к преподаванию?

Ну конечно, Невилл был единственным человеком во всей школе, ещё не слышавшем о его сегодняшнем фиаско.

— Мне помогла Макгонагалл, — небрежно сообщил Гарри. — Она посоветовала мне воспользоваться Выручай-комнатой.

Невилл остановился посреди прохода.

— Как странно, — задумчиво сказал он, но у него сделался недоверчивый вид. — Мне говорили, что Выручай-комнату полностью уничтожило во время войны. Я несколько раз пытался туда попасть, но сколько бы я ни прохаживался и ни желал, дверь так и не появилась. Макгонагалл мне сказала, что вряд ли комната до сих пор существует.

— Точно, — отозвался Гарри, судорожно отыгрывая назад. — Она посоветовала мне воспользоваться Выручай-комнатой в том смысле, что… э-э, я должен сам сообразить, чего мне не хватает, — он пожал плечами, побуждая Невилла двинуться дальше. Тот неохотно послушался, продолжая с сомнением на него коситься.

— Вроде этих штук из маггловской психо… психомакологии? — уточнил Невилл, пока они медленно поднимались к полу «Сладкого королевства».

— Именно, — подтвердил Гарри. — Ну, знаешь, что-то в том духе, что мне лучше не торопиться и попытаться понять потребности учеников — такие вот вещи, — продолжил импровизировать он. И попытался поторопить Невилла так, чтобы это выглядело незаметно. — Мне это очень… э-э… прочистило голову.

Невилл по-прежнему не выглядел убеждённым, но поскольку теперь они довольно бодро карабкались вверх, не стал ничего комментировать — особенно когда Гарри на него шикнул, потому что у них над головами показалась деревянная дверца.

Поскольку сейчас не были ученические выходные с походом в Хогсмид, в магазине наверху царила тишина, так что Гарри с Невиллом нужно было держаться потише на случай, если в подвале кто-то есть. Гарри подал сигнал, и они аппарировали прямо к пабу.

В «Трёх мётлах» тоже было тихо, что Гарри порадовало. Он пришёл к выводу, что может быстренько пропустить кружечку с Невиллом, после чего, даже если пойдёт обратно пешком, успеет вернуться в замок достаточно рано, чтобы нанести Снейпу ненавязчивый визит.

Сегодняшней барменшей оказалась не Розмерта, а симпатичная молодая ведьма, незнакомая Гарри, но явно знакомая Невиллу. Она доброжелательно с ними поздоровалась, и Невилл представил её как Амиллу, пробормотав имя Гарри настолько неразборчиво, что его едва ли можно было разобрать. Но Амилла, похоже, ничего не заметила, неторопливо наполняя их кружки и явно чрезмерно — по крайней мере, по мнению Гарри — вертя своими юбками.

Поначалу Гарри заказал себе сливочное пиво, которое предпочитал элю или стауту — но и Невилл, и Амилла уставились на него так, словно он был пробравшимся в паб после занятий учеником. Вздохнув, он взял себе пинту обычного пива и тут же её осушил, не испытывая никакого интереса к флирту с Амиллой — тем более, что та, похоже, совсем не возражала против приветливой болтовни Невилла. Амилла тут же принесла Гарри новую пинту, в то время как Невилл до сих пор цедил свою первую. В конце концов, когда паб немного заполнился, внимание барменши переключилось на других посетителей.

Невилл снова повернулся к Гарри.

— Вот видишь — разве это была не замечательная идея?

— Слушай, мне правда нужно пойти… — начал Гарри, чтобы увидеть, как Невилл тут же сник. — …э-э, взять ещё кружечку? — закончил он вместо этого. Невилл мигом просиял и махнул рукой, чтобы им принесли ещё по пинте, хотя оба ещё не успели допить стоящие перед ними.

Гарри пытался не выглядеть нетерпеливым, но в пабе становилось всё больше народу, и он и так уже выпил больше, чем мог выдержать его мочевой пузырь, а Невилл словно приклеился к своему месту. И Гарри хотелось к Снейпу.

Отодвинув свой стул, Гарри хлопнул Невилла по плечу, собираясь сказать, что идёт обратно в замок, но вместо этого у него вырвалось: «Я в туалет».

Невилл рассеянно кивнул. Амилла как раз нагнулась, чтобы достать что-то из-под стойки под одобрительные взгляды Невилла и других посетителей. Гарри сделал шажок, пытаясь изобразить, что твёрдо стоит на ногах. Затем, неуверенно покачнувшись, он схватился за край барной стойки, после чего с сожалением отпустил свою успокаивающе-устойчивую опору и, пошатываясь, двинулся к мужскому туалету.

Оказавшись в кабинке, Гарри прислонился головой к двери и тихо себя обругал. Он был пьян даже сильнее, чем в ночь своего первого сексуального опыта с мужчиной, когда напился для храбрости, хоть и знал (или, точнее, думал, что знал), чего хотел. А сейчас он хотел Снейпа.

Покидая сомнительную безопасность туалетной кабинки, Гарри решил, что объяснит всё Невиллу завтра (или что-то придумает). И аппарировал к границе Хогвартса — с по-прежнему кружащейся головой, но возросшей уверенностью в своих силах благодаря тому, что справился со сравнительно сложным заклинанием. Он вошёл — ай, ну ладно, ввалился — в замковые ворота, ухватившись для поддержки за одну из колонн с крылатым вепрем.

«Там, в замке, Снейп», — думал Гарри, собирая остатки своего самоконтроля и двигаясь ко входу.

Похоже, было уже позднее, чем он полагал. Пока Гарри брёл к лестнице, он не заметил учеников ни во дворе, ни возле Большого зала. И почему только в чёртовом замке сделали так много лестниц? «Снейп, Снейп, Снейп», — мысленно повторял Гарри с каждым шагом, делающим его ещё чуточку ближе.

К тому времени, как Гарри добрался до седьмого этажа, он совсем запыхался и проклинал каждую унцию алкоголя, которую когда-либо сварили. Он чуть не зарыдал от радости, увидев вход в Выручай-комнату — и не нуждался ни в каких понуканиях, чтобы практически выкрикнуть своё желание:

— Снейп!

Где-то между «Сне-» и «-йп!» стена отъехала в сторону, и Гарри очутился внутри.

— Совсем необязательно так кричать, — усталым тоном сообщил из своего кресла Снейп, поднимая голову.

Гарри привалился к каменной стене.

— Ты на меня не злишься? — в его затуманенных алкоголем закоулках мозга мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, Комната восстановила Снейпа до версии накануне их утренней ссоры?

— За то, что у тебя хватило наглости заявиться сюда после отбоя, разя алкогольными парами и, судя по всему, сексуально озабоченным, как школьник? — поинтересовался Снейп, откладывая тонкую книгу в кожаной обложке. — Совсем напротив, я собираюсь проклясть тебя в три шкуры. Когда ты протрезвеешь — чтобы это доставило мне больше удовольствия, — он ухмыльнулся. Когда Гарри и впрямь был школьником, оказаться жертвой этой ухмылки было весьма неприятно. Но ещё — каким-то непонятным образом возбуждало.

Снейп начал было вставать, но Гарри всегда отличался отменным инстинктом самосохранения. Когда комната потемнела, а Гарри пошатнулся и почувствовал, что оседает на пол, его последней мыслью стало удивление: откуда Снейп узнал, что Гарри сексуально озабочен, как школьник?

* * *

— Выпей-ка.

Свет горел слишком ярко, и кто-то слишком громко говорил. Гарри зашарил руками вокруг в отчаянных поисках чего-то, что можно было бы натянуть себе на голову.

— Сядь и выпей вот это, Поттер. Я не позволю тебе заблевать мою постель.

Беспомощно застонав, Гарри заставил свои веки чуточку разлепиться. Над ним стоял Снейп, не слишком нежно дёргая его вверх, побуждая занять полувертикальное положение и суя ему под нос чашку. Желудок Гарри метнулся куда-то ввысь.

— Глотай, или получишь его в виде клизмы, — Гарри не сомневался, что Снейп не шутил. Он сделал нерешительный глоток, надеясь, что сможет удержать вливаемое в него Снейпом зелье (чем бы оно ни было) внутри. На вкус снадобье оказалось отвратительным, но уже через несколько секунд желудок Гарри перестал пытаться протиснуться к нему в горло. Ещё глоток — и у Гарри перестала раскалываться голова.

— Который сейчас час?

— Половина третьего утра, — Гарри осмотрелся и почувствовал себя слегка по-идиотски, когда понял, что то, что казалось ему ослепительно ярким светом, на самом деле было лишь маленькой прикроватной лампой. — Когда я предложил тебе время от времени покидать Хогвартс, чтобы как-то отвлечься, я не подозревал, что ты воспримешь это в качестве призыва напиться в хлам...

— Я собирался пить только сливочное пиво, — обхватив ладонями чашку, которую Снейп до сих пор держал возле его рта, Гарри сделал большой глоток, и воспоминания о предыдущем вечере сделались отчётливее. — Это Невилл виноват, что я напился.

Брови Снейпа взметнулись практически к линии его волос. Он выглядел так, словно подумывал что-то… или кого-то взорвать.

— Лонгботтом тебя напоил? — взревел он.

Гарри поморщился. Как выяснилось, мучительные эффекты от громкого звука длились дольше, чем от света тусклой лампы.

— Он не специально. Ему просто нужна была компания, чтобы сходить повидаться с симпатичной барменшей.

Снейп не выглядел окончательно успокоенным, но понизил голос.

— И, я так понимаю, ты задался целью не отставать от него в количестве выпитого? Для тебя всё становится каким-то состязанием, Поттер?

— Гарри. И это не было состязанием, я просто пытался держаться по-дружески со своим настоящим коллегой.

Выражение лица Снейпа снова сделалось убийственным.

— Вместо иллюзии?

— Я не это имел в виду, — Гарри поставил чашку рядом с лампой и потёр лоб. — Мы с Невиллом вместе работаем. Он — мой лучший друг среди здешних преподавателей… мой единственный друг, вообще-то, — хотя Гарри очень уважал профессора Макгонагалл, он не считал её одной из своих друзей. — Ты на меня кричишь каждый раз, когда меня видишь.

— Я на тебя кричал, когда ты заявился ко мне домой слишком пьяным, чтобы держаться на ногах?

Гарри попытался вспомнить, но вспомнил только, как Снейп ухмылялся, а сам он возбудился, хоть и был настолько пьян, что не мог нормально идти.

— Надо полагать, что нет, но ты никогда не упрашивал меня сходить с тобой куда-то вместе выпить. Всё это время, которое я провёл с Невиллом, я думал только о том, как сильно хочу сюда вернуться и чтобы ты втрахал меня в этот матрас!

Снейп выглядел — ну, как для Снейпа — ошарашенным, но Гарри точно не знал, было ли это вызвано грубоватой прямотой его заявления, или сопутствующим голодным взглядом. Снейп — будучи Снейпом — замаскировал своё удивление, слегка отстранившись и сузив глаза.

— Твой приступ алкоголизма привёл тебя в слишком хрупкое состояние для бурного траха, — ответил Снейп, скрещивая руки на груди и глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. Члену Гарри, чьи мыслительные процессы, оказывается, были затуманены гораздо меньше, чем у его хозяина, понравилось, как Снейп сказал это «бурного траха». Гарри запротестовал, что нормально себя чувствует — или, по крайней мере, намного лучше, теперь, когда зелье абсорбировало находящийся в его организме алкоголь — но Снейп его категорически перебил: — И сейчас уже немного поздно — или, возможно, непривычно рано — чтобы приглашать тебя сходить куда-то выпить.

Гарри понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить часть насчёт совместной выпивки — со вчерашнего вечера с Невиллом, казалось, прошло уже несколько недель, а сказанные Снейпу слова, что тому стоит пригласить Гарри на свидание, прозвучали до того, как Снейп произнёс «бурного траха». Гарри снова начал говорить, но Снейп так целеустремлённо расплёл руки, что Гарри уверился: сейчас его отсюда вышвырнут.

Но вместо этого Снейп забрался на середину кровати, с точно такой же целеустремлённостью оседлав бёдра Гарри.

— Что меня беспокоит, разумеется — это какой именно напиток мы с тобой могли бы пойти вместе выпить, — протянул он с непринуждённостью официанта, чьей единственной целью было принять у Гарри заказ в ресторане. Но ни один официант ещё ни разу не тянулся к рубашке Гарри, чтобы стянуть её с него через голову. — Мы уже выяснили, что у тебя отвратительно низкая сопротивляемость алкоголю, и у меня нет желания разглядывать барменш — симпатичных или каких-либо ещё, — добавил Снейп, проводя ладонями по его голой груди.

— Ч-что угодно, — выдавил Гарри, сообразив, что хотя его мозг едва ли мог поддерживать разговор (на чём Снейп, похоже, настаивал), его тело без труда справлялось с невербальной частью.

— Кофе был бы проблемой, потому что в деревне его нигде не продают — он никогда не пользовался популярностью ни у кого, кроме самых последних поколений волшебников и ведьм, — продолжил Снейп, скользнув ниже, к ногам Гарри, подцепив по пути его штаны с трусами, чтобы стащить вниз и их. Освобождённый член Гарри вскинулся вверх, словно желая доказать, что уделял внимание их разговору.

— Есть много мест… — снова начал Гарри, но отвлёкся, когда Снейп, закончив его раздевать, растянулся у него между ног. Прижавшись щекой к его бедру, Снейп провёл пальцем по разделяющему яички шву у Гарри на мошонке.

— Конечно, всегда остаётся эта ужасная чайная в Хогсмиде, — сказал Снейп, игнорируя как жалкие попытки Гарри поддержать эту беседу, так и его блаженный стон. — Но тогда ведь поползут слухи, что Гарри Поттер, мальчик-герой волшебного мира, ходит на свидания с иллюзией.

В этом утверждении было столько всего неправильного, что мозг Гарри — никогда не блиставший в присутствии Снейпа… особенно когда Гарри при этом находился без одежды — практически отключился. Нет, мозг Гарри отключился, когда Снейп заглотил его член. Это не было трахом, но это было бурно.

Гарри, и в лучшие времена неспособный продержаться под сладкими атаками Снейпа, едва успел вцепиться пальцами в простыни, толкаясь бёдрами в этот гостеприимный рот. Затем он предпринял жалкую попытку привстать, чтобы посмотреть, не удастся ли напасть на Снейпа похожим образом — но тот положил ладони на его бёдра, прижимая к матрасу. У Гарри между пальцами скользнули гладкие чёрные волосы, когда голова Снейпа задвигалась над его членом.

— Чё-ёрт, это так… — попытался Гарри прямо перед тем, как его мозг отказался от любых попыток разговора, чтобы сосредоточиться на удовольствии. Бёдра Гарри дёрнулись, пытаясь вскинуться, а сам он взвыл и кончил Снейпу в горло.

Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Снейп выпустил изо рта его обмякший член. В чёрных глазах светилось удовлетворение.

— К этому у тебя тоже низкая сопротивляемость, — прокомментировал он, облизнув уголок своего рта.

— Только с тобой, — заверил Гарри, прикипев взглядом к изящному кончику языка, прежде чем тот исчез, унося с собой капельку Гарри. — Всё, что ты со мной делаешь, кажется лучше. Интенсивнее.

Снейп снова положил голову ему на бедро.

— Уверен, ты так говоришь всем своим иллюзиям.

— Я ещё никогда никому такого не говорил, иллюзиям или нет, — Гарри разрывался между желанием притянуть Снейпа наверх, чтобы тот лёг рядом или сверху на Гарри — и тем, чтобы и дальше лежать неподвижно, наслаждаясь ощущением волос Снейпа у него между пальцами и прикосновением его щеки к своей коже. — Я никогда ни с кем так себя не чувствовал. Если бы ты не был иллюзией, я бы позвал тебя подняться ко мне в башню.

Снейп приподнял голову, заставив Гарри тихо заскулить из-за этой потери.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что именно поэтому всё и кажется тебе таким интенсивным? Потому что ты не веришь, что я настоящий? Ты считаешь, что замок создал меня специально для твоих нужд, без каких-либо обязательств с твоей стороны. Ты приходишь сюда уставшим, или пьяным, или полным жалости к себе самому — и ждёшь, что я сделаю всё, что тебе понадобится.

Слушать Снейпа было так завораживающе, что Гарри почти мог пропустить горькие нотки в его голосе и проигнорировать обвинение в его словах.

— Всё интенсивное не поэтому, — ответил он, с трудом подбирая слова сквозь всё ещё затуманивающую его разум дымку алкоголя и секса. — У меня в голове все эти воспоминания, каким я тебя считал, пока был учеником и пока прятался, когда я постоянно повторял себе, что убью тебя, если только ещё раз увижу. А ещё у меня все эти воспоминания — которые даже не мои — о том, каким ты был на самом деле, после которых мне наконец стало ясно, почему я никогда не понимал никакие из твоих поступков. И вопросы, которые я так и не успел тебе задать, потому что ты умер.

На Гарри нахлынула такая печаль, словно это было новой потерей, а не чем-то, случившимся много лет назад. Чем-то, с чем Гарри верил, что успел смириться, как смирился с утратой Люпина, и Тонкс, и Фреда, и Седрика — чем-то, необходимым для победы над Волдемортом и для безопасности всего мира. Он никогда по-настоящему не оплакивал Снейпа, чья смерть стала одной из столь многих, когда весь их мир чуть было не закончился, а сам Гарри едва не умер. Глаза Гарри защипало от слёз, но он попытался их проигнорировать, не сомневаясь, что Снейп его только высмеет, если заметит.

Голова Снейпа снова опустилась, хотя он больше не прислонялся к Гарри в той расслабленной и умиротворённой позе, что раньше.

— И что, по-твоему, произошло бы иначе, окажись я здесь после битвы? — сухо спросил он. — Когда половина Министерства строила планы моей казни, а родители любого из учеников Хогвартса с радостью доделали бы начатое Нагини, пока тебя прославляли по всему миру, как спасителя всех и вся? Ты и впрямь думаешь, что мы бросились бы друг к другу в объятия?

— Может, не сразу, но мы бы хотя бы поговорили, — отозвался Гарри, испытав облегчение, когда его голос не задрожал. — И я бы никогда не позволил тебя казнить… Я настоял, чтобы тебя официально оправдали за смерть Дамблдора, даже если это больше и не имело значения. Может, тогда у меня не ушло бы столько времени, чтобы сообразить, почему ты всегда вызывал у меня такие сильные чувства.

— Ты меня ненавидел, — напомнил ему Снейп.

— Ненависть — сильное чувство. По ночам я часто лежал и не мог уснуть, потому что думал о твоём предательстве… я думал о нём гораздо чаще, чем мечтал оказаться рядом с Джинни в течение всех этих месяцев в бегах. После финальной битвы я не мог понять, почему не чувствую ничего так, как думал, что буду чувствовать — ни счастья, ни хотя бы облегчения. Я убедил себя, что это из-за потери стольких людей и что я всё ещё находился в шоке, но ничто больше не ощущалось, как надо, с тех пор, как ты умер. Ни работа, ни секс. Ничего.

— И ты решил вернуться в Хогвартс и начать преподавать Зелья, чтобы проверить, не сможет ли это тебя оживить?

Голос Снейпа звучал скептически, но он смотрел прямо на Гарри — таким взглядом, который очень даже оживил его член.

— И меня это оживило, — ответил Гарри, хотя у него слегка перехватило дух. — Ты меня оживил. Это — самые настоящие события моей жизни, так что можешь перестать гадать, не кажутся ли они мне интенсивными только потому, что я считаю их ненастоящими.

У него между ног прозвучал тихий стон, и Снейп улёгся на его бедро. А потом раздался новый звук, такой, которого Гарри в этой комнате ещё ни разу не слышал.

— Это что... — начал было Гарри, но прежде чем он успел договорить, Снейп уже сел, свесив ноги с кровати. Звук повторился. — …стук? — закончил Гарри. Снейп, снявший обувь, когда заполз к нему между ног, теперь снова надевал свои ботинки.

Гарри тоже сел.

— Кто-то хочет воспользоваться Выручай-комнатой? — спросил он, натягивая простынь на нижнюю часть туловища. — В такое время?

— Не показывайся, — скомандовал Снейп, устремляясь к двери из спальни.

— Но…

Гарри никогда толком не понимал магическую теорию работы Выручай-комнаты. Она отличалась от магии волшебников, или домовых эльфов, или любой другой магии, о которой ему доводилось слышать. Не то чтобы Гарри так уж о многих слышал, но даже у Гермионы стекленели глаза при попытках в этом разобраться, когда они заводили такой разговор. Как только за Снейпом закрылась дверь спальни, Гарри схватил свои джинсы, натянул их на себя и снова открыл дверь.

— Северус, — в коридоре со стороны замка стояла профессор Макгонагалл. Ввиду позднего часа её волосы были собраны сзади в косу, а поверх тёмной мантии виднелась клетчатая шаль. — Извини, что беспокою тебя в такое время, но у меня в кабинете профессор Лонгботтом, который ужасно беспокоится, куда подевался… Поттер!

Гарри ошеломлённо таращился на них. Комната не претерпела ни малейших изменений, когда Макгонагалл шагнула внутрь. Как и Снейп — который практически стоял в коридоре, поскольку вышел к директрисе. И Макгонагалл позвала его по имени сразу, как только увидела его стоящим между комнатами. Снейп закрыл за Макгонагалл дверь, пока она, приподняв брови, изучала увиденное. Когда она посмотрела на Снейпа, уголки её губ дрогнули.

— Поттер?

Снейп медленно повернулся от двери, словно боясь того, что ему предстояло увидеть, подняв голову к спальне. И со вздохом подтвердил:

— Поттер.

— Я просто… э-э… — начал Гарри, нервно проводя ладонью по волосам. Он был слишком ошарашен, чтобы придумать какое-то объяснение, почему находится здесь без рубашки. Ему было жаль, что он заставил Невилла волноваться, и он знал, что завтра нужно будет его найти и извиниться.

Стараясь не смотреть на Снейпа, Гарри снова огляделся в лаборатории — комнате, которая совсем не изменилась, когда в неё вошла директор. Да, конечно, Макгонагалл искала Гарри, который находился внутри, но помимо этого она явно прекрасно видела Снейпа. И видела его здесь раньше. Как Снейп всегда и утверждал. Всё это время Снейп пытался до Гарри это донести.


	6. Глава 6

— Думаю, я вижу, что ты здесь делаешь, — сообщила Макгонагалл с ухмылкой, почти не уступающей ухмылкам Снейпа. — Я так понимаю, можно заверить профессора Лонгботтома, что ты не лежишь без сознания в какой-то канаве?

Гарри смущённо потряс головой.

— Я… э-э… в порядке.

Снейп продолжал стоять у двери, не глядя на него.

— Более чем в порядке, надо полагать, — сказала Макгонагалл и похлопала Снейпа по плечу. — Увидимся завтра за чаем в обычное время? — спросила она, покосившись на Гарри. — Или ты будешь… занят?

Снейп мигом отпрыгнул от двери.

— Я не буду занят.

Когда Макгонагалл ушла, Снейп наконец взглянул на Гарри, хотя тот не мог понять выражение его лица.

— Ты настоящий, — заявил Гарри, всё ещё стоя на пороге спальни.

— Прошу прощения? Неужели никакой чуши о том, что замок, неизменно стремящийся тебе угодить, теперь, должно быть, хочет, чтобы ты считал меня настоящим? — поинтересовался Снейп, складывая руки на груди.

Гарри молча покачал головой.

— И ты не хочешь провести какие-нибудь тесты? Может, разрезать меня и посмотреть, что внутри?

Снейп явно собирался продолжать его подначивать… потому что это был Снейп, а не потому, что Выручай-комната считала, будто Гарри от него этого ожидал бы.

— Почему ты мне не сказал?! — не выдержал Гарри.

— Я говорил тебе, что я не иллюзия, больше раз, чем я могу…

— Не это! Я не про сейчас. Почему ты не сказал мне, что жив, и в порядке, и живёшь в Хогвартсе? Пять лет назад, когда я обивал пороги Министерства магии, настаивая, чтобы тебя официально оправдали, хоть ты и был мёртв? И чтобы тебя посмертно наградили орденом Мерлина? — Гарри не хотел кричать, но по мере осознания его шок постепенно вытеснялся яростью. — Я знаю, что никогда тебе не нравился, но разве обязательно было наказывать меня за то, что я сын своего отца, предоставив всему миру думать, что ты умер?

Снейп уставился на него так, словно они снова находились в кабинете Зельеварения и Гарри только что положил в зелье китайскую капусту, хотя в списке ингредиентов ясно значилась чемерица.

— Всё всегда должно быть завязано на тебе, Поттер? Я скрыл факт своего выживания, потому что даже сейчас по обеим сторонам баррикад хватает желающих доделать начатое Нагини и меня прикончить. Ты и сам это понял бы, если бы на минутку задумался, как выглядела моя жизнь после возвращения Тёмного Лорда. Только три человека знали, что я выжил… и двоим из них мне пришлось открыться, потому что без их помощи я бы умер.

— Мадам Помфри? — предположил Гарри. — И, наверное, профессор Слагхорн. — У Гарри было странное чувство, будто те (да и профессор Макгонагалл) его предали, хотя не то чтобы после возвращения в Хогвартс он видел мадам Помфри больше пары раз. И едва ли поддерживал связь со Слагхорном, хоть тот и продолжал приглашать его на все встречи «Слаг-клуба». — Ты, должно быть, взял с них клятву о неразглашении. Но я думал, что ты мог бы мне доверять… после всего.

— Доверие не имело к моему решению никакого отношения. Должен признаться, за всё это время мне ни разу не приходило в голову, что ты мог испытывать ко мне какие-то тёплые ностальгические чувства.

— Ты же умер у меня на глазах! Я чувствовал себя за это ответственным!

— И тем не менее, ты оставил меня там на полу. Не пойми меня неправильно… если бы ты попытался меня передвинуть, это могло бы оказаться фатальным. Для моего выживания было критичным, чтобы меня оставили как есть. И именно этого я от тебя и ожидал.

Его тон звучал насмешливо, но выражение лица больше напоминало момент, когда Гарри назвал его трусом в ту кошмарную ночь смерти Дамблдора. Пожалуй, Гарри обращался со Снейпом ничуть не лучше, чем Снейп с ним. Точнее, вообще-то, Гарри обращался со Снейпом гораздо хуже, учитывая, что тот постоянно спасал ему жизнь.

— Я захотел с тобой поговорить сразу, как только узнал правду, — уже тише сказал Гарри. — Когда я увидел твои воспоминания и узнал, что всё это время ты был на стороне Дамблдора… на моей стороне. Как только я это понял, всё сразу приобрело другой вид, но я думал, что уже слишком поздно, — он тяжело сглотнул. — Хотел бы я знать об этом раньше. Я бы очень много вещей сделал по-другому, если бы я это знал.

Снейп не стал громко фыркать, но, судя по его виду, ему хотелось именно этого.

— Например? Заставил бы меня маршировать перед Министерством в качестве персонального раскаявшегося Пожирателя Смерти Гарри Поттера? — он, похоже, тоже разозлился, так что Гарри попытался держать себя в руках, хоть и почувствовал от этих слов укол отторжения. Но нападки на Снейпа ему ничем не помогли бы, учитывая, что Снейп был несомненным мастером причинять боль.

— Я так делал только потому, что видел в этом единственный способ почтить тебя и твои действия, — попытался объяснить он.

— Мне не нужно твоё почитание...

Гарри приблизился, надеясь, что его не ждут обещанные чуть ранее проклятия. Ну, по крайней мере, Снейп не попятился, когда Гарри встал прямо перед ним.

— Я лишь хотел сказать, что если бы я знал об этом раньше, у нас могло бы быть пять совместных лет вместо всего нескольких ночей, — Снейпа его слова явно огорошили. Вообще-то, Гарри и самого огорошило понимание, как сильно ему этого хотелось бы. — И не… — он прижал к губам Снейпа два пальца, — не говори ничего об иллюзиях, пожалуйста. Я и так чувствую себя болваном, — он убрал пальцы, когда Снейп, соглашаясь, закрыл рот. — Может, мы могли бы…

Он пожал плечами, вдруг остро почувствовав, что у него голая грудь и нет нижнего белья под поспешно натянутыми джинсами. А Снейп стоял так близко.

— …Ну, не знаю, начать заново? Как один настоящий, живой человек с другим? — он протянул руку. — Я Гарри. Гарри Поттер. И ты кажешься мне чертовски сексуальным.

На мгновение — наверное, самое длинное в его жизни, если не считать миллисекунду после того последнего Экспеллиармуса, прикончившего Тёмного Лорда — Гарри показалось, что Снейп его отвергнет. А потом ладонь Снейпа сомкнулась вокруг его собственной.

— Можешь звать меня Северус. И хотя я не считаю тебя таким великолепным, каким ты, похоже, кажешься себе самому, я думаю, что у тебя шикарная задница, с которой я охотно познакомился бы поближе.

Гарри мрачно на него уставился, но не отпустил его руку.

— Ха. Ха. Ха, — проворчал он. А потом на него вдруг нахлынула неуверенность. — Это ведь не только секс, верно?

На этот раз Снейп всё-таки фыркнул.

— Ты и впрямь считаешь, что я поддерживал бы этот абсурдный разговор, если бы речь шла только о постельных забавах?

Гарри шагнул к нему в объятия.

— Ты знаешь, что жутко сексуален, когда говоришь «постельные забавы»? — последовало ещё одно долгое мгновение. На этот раз — воодушевлённых поцелуев. — Так насчёт этой нашей… эм-м, первой встречи заново. Нам же не обязательно относить к ней постельные забавы, правда? — он провёл ладонью по груди Снейпа.

— Разве что у тебя есть какое-то извращённое желание потерять свою девственность ещё раз, — с лёгкой усмешкой согласился Снейп.

Член Гарри запульсировал от удовольствия при мысли о потери девственности со Снейпом… если бы Гарри знал, что Снейп выжил, именно так могло бы и произойти… Но в данный момент Гарри был не менее рад, что успел обзавестись некоторым опытом и избавился от части своей стеснительности.

— Я охотно поддержу любые _твои_ извращённые желания, но поскольку я всё ещё восстанавливаюсь после недавнего злоупотребления алкоголем, мне кажется, что сейчас нам лучше ограничиться чем-то простым, вроде того, чтобы ты втрахал меня в матрас, — с надеждой предложил он.

Снейп тихонько застонал, а его бёдра толкнулись вперёд, вжимаясь в Гарри.

— Ты уверен, что уже достаточно восстановился после своего пьяного ступора? — уточнил он.

— Полностью восстановился, — чтобы подтвердить свои слова, Гарри подался навстречу упёршемуся в него твёрдому члену. — Вполне достаточно для того, чтобы встать для тебя на четвереньки, или задрать ноги вверх, или распластаться на…

— Чёрт! — вырвалось у Снейпа, а его ладони сжали зад Гарри. — Марш обратно в постель. Разве я не сказал тебе там и оставаться?

— Нет, ты сказал мне не показываться, — не в состоянии скопировать ухмылку Снейпа, Гарри вместо этого широко улыбнулся. — Если хочешь, я могу спрятаться, а ты пойдёшь меня искать…

— Никакого прятанья, — с чувством припечатал Снейп, подталкивая его обратно в направлении спальни. — И никаких исчезновений, после которых директриса будет стучаться ко мне в дверь среди ночи.

— Договорились, если ты прекратишь пытаться меня сюда не пускать. В следующий раз я постучусь, — несмотря на затуманенный желанием разум Гарри, некоторым другим его мыслям всё-таки удалось прорваться на поверхность. — Это ведь больше не Выручай-комната, да? Невилл сказал, что после пожара она перестала работать. Кажется, ты тоже пытался мне это объяснить, когда я впервые тут появился, ища твой учебник зельеварения.

— Это не Выручай-комната, — кивнул Снейп, легко пихая Гарри, чтобы тот вошёл в спальню. — Её магию так и не удалось восстановить. Но заклинания на двери частично сохранились. Никто не может войти в эту комнату, если только не ищет целенаправленной встречи с её жильцом.

Просто гениально! Снейп находился здесь в полной безопасности, потому что никому не пришло бы в голову искать с ним встречи за исключением людей, которые знали, что он жив. Но Гарри всё равно был озадачен.

— Как же получилось, что комната впустила меня?

— Возможно... — Снейп резко подался вперёд, заставив Гарри упасть на кровать, — ...замок знал, что ты меня искал.

Разинув рот, Гарри уставился на него.

— Хочешь сказать, замок действительно пытался мне помочь?

Снейп с ухмылкой потянулся к молнии на его джинсах.

— Почему ты думаешь, что Хогвартс не пытался помочь таким образом мне?

Счастливо вздохнув, Гарри дёрнул его рубашку вверх. Его ни капельки не расстраивала мысль, что замок мог пытаться помочь Снейпу, а не ему — особенно когда в итоге всё сложилось так хорошо для них обоих.

— Ты отсюда выйдешь? — спросил он. — В смысле когда мы убедимся, что это безопасно. Я не хочу вести себя так, будто ты — секрет, — его ладони замерли у Снейпа на груди. — Или иллюзия.

Ну, по крайней мере, при слове «иллюзия» у Снейпа дёрнулись уголки губ, а не пальцы, обычно участвующие в проклятиях.

— Если ты придумаешь что-то поинтереснее разглядывания симпатичных барменш, — отозвался он, поворачиваясь, чтобы руки Гарри, стягивающие с него штаны, смогли справиться со своей задачей.

— Я могу много чего придумать, — заверил Гарри. — Некоторые из этих вещей мы даже сможем проделать на людях, — он зарылся лицом в густую курчавую поросль у Снейпа в паху и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем позволить притащить себя наверх для поцелуя.

— Я отсюда выходил, знаешь ли, — признался Снейп. — Не часто и не в собственном облике, но я не сидел всё это время здесь взаперти.

Гарри улыбнулся и провёл губами по губам Снейпа. И перебросил ногу через его бедро, заставив их члены прижаться друг к другу.

— Я хочу тебя в твоём облике. Я хочу, чтобы все мои друзья о нас узнали.

— Даже если тебе придётся рассказать им, как мы встретились после всех этих лет? — поинтересовался Снейп, перекатывая Гарри на спину и фиксируя коленями его бёдра.

Гарри со смехом вытянулся на подушках.

— Ну, эту часть мы можем чуть-чуть подправить. И в любом случае они так поразятся твоему выживанию, что не станут задавать слишком много вопросов.

У Снейпа сделался откровенно скептический вид. Но поскольку у него сделался откровенно скептический вид с лубрикантом на пальцах, Гарри не возражал.

— Не исключено, что после сдерживания толпы Уизли, беспокоящихся о твоём благополучии, ты пожалеешь, что я всё-таки не иллюзия.

Гарри застонал (отчасти потому, что признавал правоту Снейпа, а отчасти — потому, что в него как раз протиснулся скользкий палец). И покачал головой.

— Нет уж, я хочу тебя как раз таким. Горячим, и сексуальным, и… — Снейп как-то странно на него посмотрел, но Гарри не унимался. — Ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. И к этому всему, — он распластал пальцы у Снейпа на груди, а затем повёл их вниз, к его эрекции. — Интенсивно.

— Так может быть не всегда, — отозвался Снейп и, хотя его слова были осторожными, его двигающиеся в Гарри пальцы такими не были.

Гарри ахнул от удовольствия, разлившегося по его телу от этих движений.

— Не думаю, что мы будем против ленивого утреннего секса на выходных, или отсасывания друг другу после долгого дня качественного траха, или…

— Поттер... — прорычал Снейп.

Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Гарри. Или я продолжу описывать все способы, которыми хочу заняться с тобой постельными забавами.

— Гарри, — протянул Снейп, садясь. Достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри смог выдавить лубрикант и сам смазать его член. — Я не имел в виду, что тебе нужно остановиться — только что я рискую кончить прежде, чем наш фактический эротический контакт успеет прогрессировать до того этапа, когда мы оба…

— О боги, трахни меня уже, иначе я тоже долго не продержусь! — взмолился Гарри и лёг на спину, широко раздвинув колени. — И в этот раз я хочу видеть твоё лицо. В следующий раз можно и на четвереньках, или с подушкой у меня под…

— Гарри, — Гарри не знал, было ли это попыткой его отвлечь, или требованием, или просьбой, но зато он чувствовал, как член Снейпа прижимается к нему, а затем проскальзывает внутрь — и это было так приятно, даже изначальное жжение и секундная боль в бедре, когда пальцы Северуса слишком крепко в него вцепились.

— Северус!

— Посмотри на меня, — с резким толчком скомандовал Снейп, и Гарри послушался, хоть и знал, что произойдёт.

Уже через мгновение комната закружилась, несмотря на член Снейпа внутри Гарри и его ладонь у Гарри на члене, которые заземляли на физических ощущениях. Когда Снейп применял к нему легилименцию в школе, Гарри всегда сосредотачивался на попытках его заблокировать, но в этот раз он постарался сосредоточиться на показывании Снейпу чего-то конкретного: как сильно Гарри скучал по нему недавно в баре и ночью накануне, и свой первый день преподавания, когда Гарри так отчаянно хотел получить учебник Снейпа, потому что даже не думал, что может каким-то образом получить его самого.

Снейп застонал, но не отвернулся — и Гарри устремился своим сознанием ему навстречу точно так же, как его член настойчиво подавался навстречу пальцам Снейпа. И Гарри увидел: собственное фото в «Ежедневном пророке», которое Снейп оттуда вырвал; себя самого, получающего ключи от Министерства, в то время как Снейп наблюдает за ним из глубины толпы в теле плотного коренастого мужчины.

— Ты же не ожидал, что я позволю тебе растрачивать свою жизнь впустую после того, как я пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы ты выжил? — залившись румянцем, требовательно спросил Снейп, возвращая Гарри обратно в реальность, в которой его член вколачивался в очень энтузиастический зад Гарри.

— Я не ожидал… ох, чёрт!.. Ничего! — взвыл Гарри, разворачивая бёдра, чтобы обеспечить ещё больше фрикций и внутри, и снаружи. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, не мог даже сфокусировать свой взгляд, и когда Снейп особенно ловко двинул запястьем, потянув за его член как раз так, как надо — всё исчезло. И прошлое, и настоящее.

Будто сквозь дымку он услышал, как Снейп застонал.

— Я же тебе говорил, что долго не продержусь, — выдохнул ему в ухо Снейп.

— Да меня ж тоже надолго не хватило, — Гарри расплылся в улыбке. — Как бы там ни было, получилось очень здорово, как для иллюзии.

Снейп опёрся на локоть и посмотрел на него.

— Надеюсь, ты не разочаруешься, когда поймёшь, что я всего лишь обычный человек, а не некая сущность, специально заточенная под твои эротические предпочтения.

— Я никогда не пожалею, что получил настоящего тебя вместо какой-то фантазии. Даже когда ты станешь напоминать мне, какой я идиот, — Гарри продолжал улыбаться.

— Я бы в любом случае это делал, неважно, иллюзией или во плоти, — отозвался Снейп, обводя пальцем его сосок.

Гарри на секунду отвёл взгляд, а затем посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза.

— Значит, ты не станешь возражать, если я влюблюсь в тебя настоящего? Потому что после всего этого… — он закрыл рот, и сам не уверенный, имеет ли в виду открытие, что Снейп жив, показанные им воспоминания, или секс. — Не думаю, что могу как-то это остановить.

Снейп смерил его взглядом, но вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным.

— А ты пытался этому противостоять, когда считал меня ненастоящим?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Не-а.

Гарри пришёл к выводу, что ему ужасно нравилось, как у Снейпа вздрагивали уголки рта, когда он был близок к улыбке.

— Я тоже не пытался, а ведь я знал, что ты настоящий.

_~Fin~_


End file.
